Restoration
by leonine1959
Summary: Phoenix has fallen from grace unexpectedly and grows close to his dear friend and rival during the process of recovery and growth. Will this loss finally bring both friends to a deeper understanding? Spoilers for all games until Spirit of Justice, esp. Apollo Justice as it takes place in that 7-year gap and after. Slowbuild, Wrightworth, yaoi...hope that covers it.
1. Chapter 1: Blindsided

~~Hi everyone! This is my first entry after being unable to get Edgeworth and Phoenix out of my head for the past week. Events take place during and after Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Please review and leave comments, they are much appreciated!~~

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Blindsided_**

 _April 19, 2019: Approximately 7 Years Prior_

Face drained of all color, Phoenix Wright entered the Wright & Co. Law Offices, unsure if his heart palpitations would continue, worsen or suddenly halt resulting in his death. The matter of life and death…he was even more unsure of which he preferred at this moment. _I lost a case. Hell, I don't care if I lost the case. Did I even…can you lose if the defendant vanishes before the verdict is given?_

Phoenix's mind flooded with the recent events of the Magnifi Gramarye murder trial, where he represented Shadi Enigmar, better known as Zak Gramarye. Furthermore, he experienced such embarrassment in front of that thoroughbred prosecutor, Klavier Gavin, who seemed to anticipate the disastrous turn of events. _Fabricated evidence? Passed to me through a girl about Pearls' age?! Who would do that?! WHY? It would take really son-of-a—_

Phoenix felt a gentle tug at his hand, "Um, Old Boy? Are you listening?"

Phoenix looked down and weakly met the large, curious eyes of the Pearls-sized, unwitting messenger bearing tainted goods, Trucy Enigmar. Little Trucy, who had just lost her father in a vanishing act… Little Trucy who was likely used to magic bringing wonderful things into the world, not taking them away. He sighed, feeling suddenly very selfish and inconsiderate, kneeling down so their eyes were level.

"I'm so sorry, Trucy. There were a lot of surprises today that even I couldn't keep it together and it's…amazing I even made it here I think. What were you saying?"

Phoenix felt the girl's probing eyes burn into him, accompanied by a beaming smile he was positive she put on for his benefit alone. _Surely a part of her training as a magician and entertainer, she's shining it on like a professional._ He returned the smile weakly, biting the inside of his cheek to inhibit any tears creeping in the background.

"Well, Daddy's gone away for a bit. What should we do? I bet he would –"

Phoenix was distracted by a small red envelope he eyed on his desk, sealed in wax. "Trucy, take a seat on the couch. There's a remote on the coffee table, you can watch something. I just need a second if that's okay." He patted the young girl's gloved hand and gently nudged her by the shoulder toward the sofa, where he'd spent years watching a certain spirit medium take in a plethora of Samurai-related entertainment.

Trucy nodded, ever-beaming, situating herself on the couch "Let me know if you need any help! I'm right here, Old Boy."

"Just call me…never mind." Phoenix cautiously approached the desk, wary of being ambushed again by letters, pieces of evidence. Nevertheless, he reached his fingers underneath the flap of the envelope, gently loosening it to maintain the integrity of the seal. He fished out a small parchment-colored letter and hastily unfolded it, reading silently.

~ _Mr. Wright, I know my sudden disappearance from court was not the intended nor desired outcome for you, though it was impossible for a verdict to be declared as I had stated. Despite the cruel and unjust circumstances we experienced in the trial, I must make a final request. To avoid endangering my daughter further, I ask that you look after Trucy for the time I am away. Your level of character and integrity is undeniable, and with Valant's transgressions, there is no one I trust enough with this task. If you feel pressured to reveal this note to the police for their investigation, do so and be assured there are not traces left to track. Please accept this modest sum as payment for your services. -S.E. ~_

Ten 100 dollar bills were carefully tucked into the envelope. A thousand dollars, far exceeding what was expected given the lack of notice, preparation, and victory. Phoenix's hand clamped the edge of the desk to avoid trembling, but his white knuckles would surely give him away. _'Til he returns, huh? So, I'm the replacement dad?_ Phoenix shook his head, tempted to strike the desk and object. Instead, he removed his badge, that beacon of pride that was now suddenly tarnished by the memories of that day. He would never again be the champion of the forgotten in court, never investigate with Maya and Pearls, never collaborate with Gumshoe, never share the intense gaze of his dearest friend and rival in the heat of battle to search for the truth…

Phoenix's head collapsed against the desk and he felt the sting of tears. _Oh Mia…this was your place, you trusted me with it and I –_

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to the bright-eyed Trucy, unaware of the magic she inhabited with every glance and smile.

Unable to hide the truth, the attorney Phoenix took a deep breath and spoke in measured words, "Your father left me a note. It seems like you and I are going to spend more time together. Would you like to stay with me?" _Force your biggest smile, Phoenix. Sell it._ "And you can call me Phoenix. Or Nick…if that's easier."

Trucy's eyes clearly fought back her own sense of loss, but she seemed to take Phoenix's lead and beamed back at him. "You're Daddy's understudy in the show? Then I'll just call you Daddy."

Before Phoenix could protest, a dignified yet insistent knocking at the door caught both of them by surprise. Phoenix held Trucy back and held a finger to his lips, unsure of who would be coming to see him at this hour and not eager to invite further bad luck.

The knocking repeated nearly identically, accompanied by, "Wright, this is Miles Edgeworth."

Phoenix felt his stomach lurch and nearly jumped out of the office chair. Realizing Trucy's presence, he gestured for her to sit in his chair instead as he approached the door with an indescribable combination of dread and longing. His hands shook as he turned the lock, then the knob, his transparent blue eyes slowly meeting the fiercely guarded grey ones through the crack in the door. Phoenix shook his head, hopeless, feeling incapable of opening the door further, realizing for once he was the one afraid of being seen or found out and Edgeworth would surely pursue the truth this time.

Edgeworth's eyes narrowed, finger tapping at his right temple. His voice, low and intense, resounded "Wright, I am not accustomed to social calls nor waiting on anyone's doorstep. I demand that you let me in."

Phoenix relented, opening the door and avoiding the eyes of what truly felt like the Demon Prosecutor. Edgeworth stepped in confidently but was taken aback by the sight of the young girl in a magician's cape and hat grinning at him from Phoenix's desk. She eagerly ran up next to Phoenix, holding his hand.

"Edgeworth, this is Trucy Enigmar, my client's daughter. Trucy, this is Prosecutor Edgeworth."

Trucy's widened further, "Oooh, are you one of Daddy's friends? Pleased to meet you!"

Trucy extended her hand eagerly while Phoenix face erupted crimson as he avoided Edgeworth's gaze, unable to approximate the neck scratch and goofy grin he often did when embarrassed. Edgeworth knit his eyebrows together, surely taking in multiple unexpected variables, and gently shook her hand, "A pleasure, Miss Enigmar. I wish it were under better circumstances."

Phoenix managed to get to the neck scratching phase of embarrassment, "Um, Trucy? Why don't you sit on the couch and watch some Kids' Masterpiece Theatre? Pearls- this girl your age, really likes it. Mr. Edgeworth and I need to talk about some court stuff in the other room. Do you need anything?"

"No Daddy, I'm fine, take your time with your friend." She sat again on the couch, turning on the TV, but more concerned with the playing cards she had fished from her hat, perhaps fashioning a new magic trick.

 _She's handling this so much better than I am. Sure I'm going to lose my badge, but who knows when her father's coming back and I have to raise her? She got the short end of the stick._ Phoenix became alert again when sitting next to Edgeworth in Mia's old office in older, brown-leather chairs that could not possibly meet the prosecutor's aesthetic standards. _Mia always said to spend money on the stuff the clients use but not her own._ A long, tense silence passed between rivals, between friends.

Finally, Edgeworth, pinching the bridge of his nose, exhaled, "Wright."

Phoenix's breath shuddered as he struggled to take it in. "Yes?" He responded anxiously. Edgeworth looked up and met his gaze, comprised mostly of bewilderment.

"Edgeworth, I didn't…"

"Wright, I know you didn't forge evidence! …Especially after the hard time you gave me as Von Karma's protégé."

Phoenix, momentarily taken aback by the prosecutor's interjection, shook his head, "How do you even know what happened?" Silence.

He sighed, defeated, "They're going to take my badge. I look like such a hypocrite, the Bar Association ethics committee is probably foaming at the mouth…"

Edgeworth's wheels were turning as he crossed his arms. "Detective Gumshoe called me first, then I talked to Gavin when he returned to the Prosecutor's Office. He, too, appeared unconvinced of your culpability in preparing that evidence, given your candid reaction in court, no doubt."

Clenched jaw, the prosecutor continued, "Wright, where did you get this evidence? Why did you fail to vet it out?"

Phoenix painfully described the course of the trial including Trucy's role as messenger as well as her father's letter and plea. Edgeworth's neutral expression was largely maintained, his eyes cool and distant, occasionally meeting Phoenix's gaze, enigmatic, though the defense attorney wondered if there was a shred of melancholy somewhere hidden.

"Wright, I—" Edgeworth shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his right hand gripping his left bicep tightly as he appeared to mull over his words. "If the evidence had been forged by someone else and Gavin was warned of this…Wright, I wish I had been the prosecutor in this case."

"But c'mon Edgeworth, you would never share information in the middle of a –" Phoenix paused as Edgeworth's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be foolish, I would have warned you. I have no desire to watch you fail from your own unconventional methods so tragically. But this lack of preparation…even for you Wright…"

"I won a card game with my client and he insisted I take the case."

Edgeworth sighed and rubbed his temple, "Wright…" Edgeworth eyed the clock ticking in the corner, shaking his head. He met Phoenix's gaze again, the prosecutor's grey eyes softening slightly.

"I must get going soon, Wright. But… I will do all in my power to help you save your badge. I doubt they will let me serve on the Committee for your hearing…as you know those rumors still float about the Prosecutor's Office."

Phoenix smiled slightly, feeling suddenly light with the knowledge that he and his rival weren't quite colleagues at the moment. The prosecutor's shoulders stiffened before relaxing slightly. "They won't let you on the Committee because we're close."

Edgeworth's cheeks flushed slightly, "What on earth are you speaking of, Wright?"

Phoenix laughed, a little gravelly, as his deep sea blue eyes, ever transparent, met Edgeworth's "Nothing. I- Thank you, Miles. For believing in me yet again."

Edgeworth's eyes weakened again, that hint of melancholy, as his lips fought an almost-smile,

"You taught me how, Wright."

Edgeworth averted his gaze suddenly, clearing his throat and exiting the room. Phoenix followed quickly after, a sinking pit in his stomach as his friend was departing so soon.

"I'll check in the next couple of days. I suggest you take some time to visit Miss Fey in Kurain Village before the hearing and perhaps seek her advice on your sudden guardianship."

Phoenix nodded in agreement and reached out to Edgeworth's shoulder over the threshold of the front door. He feared his words would overflow and he would have no control over them. It never felt like they had enough time.

"Miles…"

Edgeworth nodded curtly, "Until next time." His gaze drifted over to Trucy on the couch, "Goodnight, Miss Enigmar."

And Edgeworth turned on his heel before Trucy could respond, his dark trench coat and maroon suit vanishing all too quickly into the twilight hour.

"Daddy? Have you considered running a talent agency?"

* * *

~~I really appreciate any reviews or comments, as this is my first work and I would like to grow and improve! Thank you for taking the time and I plan to update on a weekly basis at the very least.~~


	2. Chapter 2: Processing

_**Chapter 2: Processing**_

Edgeworth seamlessly entered his sportscar and started the ignition while his mind was clouded with his meeting with Wright. Edgeworth shifted into drive without much thought of where he would be headed. _There is always work to be done, I should just go back to the office._ But it wasn't every day that his good friend and even better rival was likely to be disbarred.

 _What if the fool leaves a "Phoenix Wright chooses death" letter? It's what you deserve. What will you do then?_ The prosecutor shuddered at the thought in the safety of his vehicle, the only place besides home his authentic feelings came to surface.

Edgeworth drifted to a destination, a boat surrendered to the current, arriving at a lounge several minutes from his condominium. Relieved to sip a choice German Pinot Noir, he took a seat in relatively quiet spot with minimalist decor, drinking in the wine red color scheme. The nondescript waiter dropped by his table and Edgeworth ordered without a glance at the wine list, left to drum his fingertips against the immaculate black tablecloth. That is, until he saw the shadow cast across his table.

"Herr Edgeworth! What a surprise, I'm used to you keeping long hours at the office, ja?"

Edgeworth, managing to catch himself before appearing startled, looked up at the blond Adonis of a prosecutor clad sans dress shirt in a black vinyl blazer and pants, far more rock star than prosecutor in Edgeworth's estimation.

"Good evening, Prosecutor Gavin. It is a rare occasion that I take a selfish moment, but I daresay the same can be said for you." Edgeworth eyes glinted with a matching calculated smirk.

"Klavier, please. It's understandable. Things appeared to have changed considerably for a colleague of yours. May I join you?"

Edgeworth bristled at the allusion to his friendship with Wright, but nodded for Gavin to sit down.

The thoroughbred prosecutor smiled and settled into his chair, eyes gleaming with youth and vigor in the candlelight. Edgeworth's glass of wine arrived and upon confirmation that it was indeed a German Pinot, Gavin ordered a glass himself.

The dread of socializing set in, but Edgeworth felt ready to play chess with this opponent.

"Gavin, quite an interesting trial today."

"Ja, forged evidence and a disappearing defendant, how could I ever forget?"

Edgeworth smirked, "The forgery, how was that ascertained by you so quickly?"

Gavin smiled evenly in response. "I received notice from a trusted source, which was confirmed by the witness."

"And then you laid the trap."

Gavin's mouth straightened into a hard line, "Herr Wright is a formidable opponent and I had feared that the culprit would go free if I did not prepare. As I told you earlier, Herr Wright's shock and lack of confession at the trial has me concerned. I do not think a hearing regarding his badge should be held at this time, but I have little control over these things now that the trial has completed."

Edgeworth's eyes narrowed, "Who was your contact? How can we be sure that they are not involved themselves?"

Gavin smiled lightly, "I know them, I trust them. I don't want to start a witch hunt, but I too would like to know who commissioned the forgery. At the moment, I doubt Herr Wright's culpability."

 _He knows and trusts them. There has been no question of Prosecutor Gavin's ethics. If there was a lead, he would investigate, unless…_

Edgeworth's face shifted into neutral with an almost smile, "Well, the facts should come to light in due time. How rude of me not to ask...how is life? How is your family?"

Gavin laughed lightly, "Not rude at all as Herr Demon Prosecutor is not known for his pleasantries."

His eyes sparkled at Edgeworth as the latter fought back that trademark reflexive glare.

Gavin continued, "Most of our family is home in Germany and thriving, though Kristoph was the first to come to the US to practice. He encouraged me to join and it was easier given the band's extensive North American tour schedule. Isn't your…"

"Yes, my adoptive sister of sorts, Franziska practices in Germany and seems to be doing quite well. I believe she vows to best me in court. Law families are most complicated, no?" Edgeworth attempted his best warm expression, eager to keep Gavin talking.

Gavin laughed heartily, taking a sip of the wine neither man had noticed was set down during conversation.

"Ja, Kristoph is quite competitive too. You haven't been in court together yet, I imagine."

"I haven't had the pleasure. He's rumored to be the coolest defense in the West, so I was looking forward to it. But you have?"

"Beat him twice fairly recently, and his defense was indeed composed through to the verdict. But I know elder brother, he does not take these things lightly. He holds onto slights and grudges like the stickiest piece of marzipan." Gavin laughed again, seemingly in surprise at his comparison of Kristoph to a confection.

Edgeworth joined for a low chuckle, "You know defense attorneys these days, you're lucky that you know one you can trust."

Gavin's smile lessened and his eyes shifted from merry to pensive. _Or perhaps he doesn't trust him?_ Edgeworth maintained his gaze lightly, not wanting to give the impression that this was an interrogation.

"You trust Herr Wright, no?"

Edgeworth felt warmth fill his core, with the words "trust" and "Wright" nearly overwhelming his composure.

"Yes", he responded quietly, "Wright detests concealment of evidence, forgery, and any other practice that obscures the truth. The idea that he would take part in such a thing is inconceivable."

Edgeworth steeled his resolve and pursued, "You must have access to records authorizing Wright's representation of the defendant. Authorization was likely confirmed this morning, given that the defendant requested representation last night. If it's true, how did Wright have time to request the forgery? I have doubts about whether Wright could even afford the forgery…"

Gavin's eyes burned as his mouth settled into a line, "Is that so? You posit this was a setup?"

Edgeworth maintained silence, knowing the evidence was out of reach.

"Herr Edgeworth, forgive me if I am prying, but with so much work for both of us at the Prosecutor's office...how are you so consumed with thoughts of your rival?"

Edgeworth glowered at Gavin and felt his cheeks flush in a fortunately dark room. He noticed that his fellow prosecutor did not smirk nor tease with this statement, maintaining a solemn expression instead. Edgeworth stalled, finishing off his glass of wine and stood up, leaving cash for both glasses and a considerable tip.

"Indeed. Thank you, Prosecutor Gavin, for an enlightening conversation. I hope you consider the facts again... it never is just the evidence, but the interpretation, isn't it?"

The blond prosecutor smiled openly, "Of course, Herr Edgeworth, we agree on this point. Please don't hesitate to stop by my office and chat again when you have the chance, ja?"

Edgeworth curtly nodded, grateful for the opportunity to break away from such a perceptive opponent. _How are you so consumed with thoughts of your rival?_ The words rang in his ears, a drone of downtown traffic, the hum of electrical cables...irritating, frustrating yet resounding with truth.

As he entered his car and started the ignition, Elgar's _Salut d'Amour_ echoed from the classical station. Edgeworth's musical education kicked in. _An overplayed piece, also known as "Liebesgruss," from the romantic era...a gift to the composer's fiancée._ The prosecutor eyed the radio with disdain, little regard for the sentimentality of the violin's melodic swells. Yet, his fingertips lingered at the knob as he became lightheaded by the onslaught of images distracted him.

Phoenix's dark blue eyes tearing but accompanied by an open, childlike smile after the class trial. Those eyes burning brightly across the court that very first time, interrupted by the same guileless smile when the evidence wasn't adequate for the defense's assertions, yet shifting into that determined, grounded smile when he would finally locate that bit of undiscovered or misunderstood evidence, or a slip-of-the-tongue contradiction in the witness statement. He had feared losing to Wright not only for a marred perfect record, for a bruised ego. He feared the loss would expose existence of that perfect evidence, his attachment to Wright, that, try as he had for those interim years, could not be pronounced dead.

In turn, with his warmth and pure intentions, the defense attorney had slowly chipped at the prosecutor's armor of artifice and arrogance courtesy of Von Karma. Edgeworth's own need for truth, for justice, was exposed and changed the course of his career, his very livelihood. So much so, that when Wright was clearly troubled or had a friend's life hanging in the balance (often Miss Fey), the prosecutor felt an aching, a longing, to run across the court and stand at his rival's side...to tell him he wasn't alone, to show him…

As he had done many times before, Edgeworth bit his lip reflexively to cut off the daydream. Wright's pleasing visage drifted away with the delicate violin line following what would be the _ritardando molto_ several bars prior to the coda of the piece, if Edgeworth's memory of the sheet music was correct. Long, pale fingers finally turned the radio knob, shutting out that tempting invitation into reverie and sentiment.

Edgeworth clenched his jaw as he shifted into drive, anger stirring in the pit of his stomach, one that had been reserved for his father's killer, the sensation intense enough to block out more complicated feelings. _Wright, we will find who did this to you, their crime will be recognized in the eyes of the Law, and you will be exonerated._ A new target in mind, Edgeworth felt his body settle into the familiar rhythm of pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3: Cravings of the Subconscious

_**Chapter 3: Cravings of the Subconscious**_

 _April 25th, 2019_

Phoenix took in the temperate Southern California morning weather while waiting for the train for Kurain Village. Before his mind could spiral into the details of that case, he felt the pressure of Trucy's hand squeezing his. She smiled warmly up at him, coaxing out his most natural grin.

 _What would I have done without you this past week? I mean, I know I'm not your dad, but it feels like -_

"Daddy, is it snowing in Ku-kur-?"

"Kurain Village. And no, Maya said the snow only lasts in the mountains through early February."

His eyes widened as he anticipated the train's arrival any minute. _Maya, you may cause a bunch of little problems, but you always help me with the big ones._

"You're nervous, Daddy. Aren't we seeing your friends?"

"I know, Trucy," he squeezed her hand, "There's some work I have to do with Maya and I hope I can figure some things out."

"Do you think Pearls will like me?"

Phoenix laughed lightly, "Well, I think you have a lot in common and you're about the same age. I'd be careful about some of your magic tricks though, Pearls is easily surprised by modern conveniences...like cell phones and computers. You might have to teach her about the things you show her."

"Of course, Daddy! Back when I was in school, I used to have the most exciting show-and-tell!"

Phoenix smirked, "I can imagine...how long have you been homeschooling?"

"Well, Other Daddy…" it stung Phoenix to hear Gramarye referred to this way, "I had to go with him to a lot of performances because we had competition with Berry Big Circus, so I did all my homework by mail. I liked it a lot because I could focus more on becoming a better magician and learning from Other Daddy."

Phoenix nodded and wondered if he would have felt the same way had his father or mother been an attorney...or an artist. _Will Trucy stick with magic if she stays with me too long?_ _Damn, Phoenix, you act like you'll never solve the case and exonerate your client...if you solve it, you can reunite them, can't you?_

"You're worried you won't be as good of a Daddy as Other Daddy, aren't you?"

Phoenix scratched his neck and laughed, which devolved into that silly grin he gave when he pressed the wrong statement. "Trucy, I think it's tough to compare, but I'll do my best."

"Well, Daddy, all I really want is your help with my magic tri-"

Phoenix shuddered at the thought, suddenly interjecting, "Look, Trucy, the train's coming!"

As they boarded with their sparse luggage, Trucy chose their seats, opting to sit next to Phoenix even though the two seats facing them were empty. Phoenix smiled, struggling to put Trucy's blue magician's trunk, covered in Gramarye and Max Galactica stickers, into the overhead bin. After he finally squeezed it in, he collapsed into the seat next to Trucy.

"You packed more than me, Truce!"

"Daddy, how can I get our talent agency off the ground if I can't practice magic during our trip?"

Phoenix shook his head, grinning, "As long as you're finishing your homework in time, you can practice all the magic you want." This garnered a playful punch on the arm from the young girl.

Trucy quickly fell asleep against Phoenix's arm as he looked wistfully out the window, the city areas fading into foliage and the sun-kissed, green mountains in the distance. He had purposefully kept much hidden from Maya as he didn't want her to take the next train down with Pearls and inconvenience herself...or worse, feel sorry for him.

The warmth from the window soothed Phoenix's skin and his eyelids began to droop. _Good, I haven't had a good night's sleep in…_

* * *

 _Edgeworth was sitting on the couch in Phoenix's office. The defense attorney wore his surprisingly unwrinkled blue suit embellished with a polished attorney badge, hair spiked impeccably. Edgeworth, instead of his traditional maroon/cravat ensemble, wore a black, well-tailored suit with a matching black button-down dress shirt, the first two buttons undone to expose his pale porcelain throat and a prominent Adam's apple. Phoenix's jaw slackened at the sight, unable to conceal his dark blue eyes roaming over the minimalist yet classic elegance his old friend possessed. The prosecutor smirked as he looked up at Phoenix gaping, his grey eyes piercing despite being obscured by his silver bangs._

" _You're cannibalizing me with your gaze, Wright. I'm not accustomed to it"_

 _Phoenix cleared his throat, "Well if you dressed like that every day, you'd have to get used to it."_

 _The defense attorney sat purposefully close on the couch to his friend, his rival...his conquest? "In fact, if you dressed like that for court, I'd probably lose every time."_

 _Edgeworth's low chuckle reverberated so that Phoenix could almost feel the vibration on his skin. "Wright, perhaps I would lose. You staring at me like this...I would spend the trial guessing what was on your mind."_

 _Phoenix barely stifled back a moan. For Miles, this is the most direct flirting he could imagine._

" _Your logic has always been sound, Miles," the attorney responded in a near-whisper, "I'm sure you could figure it out."_

" _Wright, I have ample experience preparing witness testimonies, questioning them on the stand…" Miles leaned in kissed Phoenix along the line of his jaw, "Do you honestly think I cannot make you talk instead?"_

 _Phoenix's breath caught in his chest before could utter anything. "F-fuck, Miles…"_

 _Edgeworth's eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a more mischievous smirk than Phoenix had ever seen. "Is that all? That's insufficient for testimony in court, Wright...you have to elaborate…" The prosecutor began loosening his rival's tie, pulling him less than an inch from his face, watching the lustful attorney struggle forward to meet his lips. Edgeworth teasingly leaned away, the smirk deepening._

" _M-miles… please, your lips, I…." and Phoenix's hunger overpowered him as his arms engulfed Miles' lithe body, his warmth radiating and scent intoxicating...running his fingers through his soft, silver hair, almost clenching it tightly as he pulled Miles in for a first kiss. Their lips soft on each others', mouths parting far too slowly, Phoenix nearly fell apart as Miles' warm soft tongue gently leaned in and pressed against his. The prosecutor's fingers dug into the attorney's back and pulled at the spikes in his hair, which only caused the latter to arch his back in ecstacy. At this point, between Phoenix's weak utterances and Miles' low pitched groans, neither could tell who wanted or needed this more. Fingers tangled in his now messy black hair, Miles broke away to deliver the final blow as a whisper in Phoenix's ear…_

" _I always wanted you, Phoenix. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept..." Miles paused to kiss Phoenix's cheek, "Every…"_

 _His lips trailed down to his jaw... "Single…"_

 _His teeth gently grazed his neck, tongue gently savoring the saltiness of Phoenix's skin, before releasing the warmth of his whisper- against his neck..._

" _Letter."_

* * *

Phoenix gasped, his eyes wide open and his hand clutching to his chest, heart palpitations threatening to shatter the wall of his chest. _Edgeworth?! Really, Phoenix? Like he would ever say...do those things…_ His face flushed crimson as he looked down at his jeans and felt a familiar ache and throb, obviously much more pronounced given that he hadn't had such an intense dream in recent memory. His eyes drifted to Trucy, who thankfully was still asleep and faced in the opposite direction now, leaning onto the outer armrest.

Phoenix clutched his backpack to his lap, trying to lessen the sensation, but finally resorted to a more reliable method: running through the "Cold Shower" list. _Okay, Phoenix….first, Wendy Oldbag...then, Damon Gant...Manfred Von Karma...Marvin Grossberg...Redd White...Morgan Fey...Shelley De Killer…_

He paused, almost shuddering before the last name… _Dahlia Hawthorne._ He sighed in relief, knowing that her name always made his blood run cold and feel shame for ever desiring her, physically or otherwise.

Phoenix felt a tug on his sleeve, "Daddy! You look like you've seen a ghost!...or a very deadly magic trick! Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh, not quite Trucy, maybe I'm just a little...er, trainsick?" He scratched his neck and grinned.

"You're the worst liar, Daddy."

* * *

After catching a short bus ride, in which Phoenix attempted to name the flowers they passed for Trucy's benefit (in truth, he only knew two to four kinds with confidence), they arrived at Kurain Village's sole bus stop in the early afternoon, situated conveniently in front of Fey Manor. Phoenix managed his small suitcase and Trucy's comically appropriate trunk as they ascended the stairs. They were greeted by that familiar little girl in pink robes and twin hair loops.

"Pearls!" Phoenix beamed, dropping the luggage on the top stair and kneeling down for a hug, quickly reciprocated by the young spirit medium.

"Mr. Nick! I've missed you so much, but not as much as your "Special Someone"..." Pearls' blush evident despite her attempt to peek through her parted fingers slyly at Phoenix.

"You've got a "special someone", Daddy?"

"Pearls, meet Trucy, she's a magician. Trucy, Pearls is a spirit me-"

Sharp punch on his bicep "Mr. Nick! How could you have a child with another woman behind Mystic Maya's back?! And to bring her here without any regard for her feelings?!"

"Ouch, Pearls! She's ado-"

Punch. "You're still making excuses?!"

"Pearly, that's no way to treat our guests! And I'm sure Nick will explain the story to us ALL over dinner...right, Nick?"

Relief spread throughout Phoenix's body as Maya Fey entered into view, her hands pressed together in excitement, beaming with her eyebrows slightly lifted. Phoenix bowled her over, hugging her closely and more tightly than he could remember, faintly hearing Pearls squeal in delight. Maya's smile fell and her eyes widened as she hugged him back, "Nick? You okay?"

Phoenix sheepishly pulled away and looking away, stated, "I just feel like things are going to get much clearer now that we're here. I really needed a change of scene after everything that's…" his words trailed off as his eyes became distant.

Maya nodded, a gentler smile curving her lips, "Yeah, I get it, Nick. We've got time to talk. We made burgers from scratch...I figured I could treat you finally as my guest!"

Phoenix laughed, "About time, Maya! Though I do prefer-"

Maya groaned, "Yes, Nick, we'll do chicken sandwiches tomorrow."

Phoenix wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulder, the closest thing he ever had to a sister, a sibling, a confidant, "Maya...Thanks. You don't know what you've done for us."

"Okay, okay, Nick! Let me pour some tea so we can catch up. C'mon Pearly, help me get everything set up!"

* * *

While Pearl and Trucy played outside in the Winding Way, Maya's face remained solemn throughout Phoenix's telling of the unfortunate events while they sat in the Meditation Room, her hand occasionally creeping to her mouth in shock and her eyes at times tearing, yet often giving way to surprise or anger. Phoenix sighed as he finished his tale, unable to look at Maya.

"Nick…" Her hand reached out and touched his. Phoenix flinched slightly in surprise.

"It's pretty bad, Maya...I hate to ask you, but...would you be willing to channel a few people for me, to help me piece things together?"

Maya eyed her friend incredulously, "Why are you even asking, Nick?! Of course I can! I mean...I've only started training intensively since I left so I'll still need breaks for multiple channelings, but...I think I can manage."

"Oh Maya…" Phoenix beamed at her, "what would I-"

Maya groaned, "Stop acting like this, Nick! You're giving Pearly way too much ammunition for this "Special Someone" theory." They both gazed out to the Winding Way overhearing Pearl declare, "Mr. Nick and Maya have been through so many hard times and have survived because of their love!" to which Trucy responded, "You know, I think Daddy could really use company, and I'd like a new Mommy…"

Maya cleared her throat, though she and Phoenix were now beet red and ready to protest. Phoenix's throat became dry, "They're already colluding?!"

"Pearly, come here for a sec! You too, Trucy."

Both girls walked in slowly giving each other mischievous grins and giggling. Maya's face became slightly stern, briefly looking sideways to make sure she had Phoenix for backup as needed. The future master's gaze returned to the two impish girls, stating, "Look, Nick and I do love each other as friends and like family, okay? And we're always going to be that way." Phoenix gulped, never having heard such a declaration from his good friend. Maya continued, "But Nick and I don't see each other in a romantic way, and I doubt either of us will be ready to marry for a long, long..." She paused to look at Phoenix again, "LONG time from now. So, be happy we're family and know that we'll always support each other and eat burgers and blah blah, okay I'm hungry, let's go eat!" The girls must have shared Maya's hunger, because they exclaimed and shrieked in joy, jumping up and down and following the Kurain Master to the kitchen, Phoenix trailing behind.

 _Jeez, Maya, I don't know if I need to wait a long, long, LONG time._

* * *

Phoenix felt grateful that Maya had arranged a separate room for himself with Pearl and Trucy sharing a room across the manor, likely playing games and trying magic tricks. Maya stated she would be at the waterfall throughout the night as part of her training, so Phoenix surmised he would be largely alone. He lay awake on the makeshift bed in the side room once occupied by that Miney woman, his thoughts drifting to his dream of Edgeworth. _I haven't felt like that in...I wonder how things would have been if we were alone that day he came to visit…_

His hand trailed down his stomach and into his boxers, unable to resist after having to deny himself earlier that day. He stiffened more quickly than usual, giving into long, slow, measured strokes, imagining Edgeworth's long fingers teasing him to the brink, his grey eyes peering through silver hair cascading on his face, wanton and insatiable. Phoenix's need growing so much...Edgeworth's head finally bent down with the attorney's fingers running through silver hair desperately, eager to push or move his hips to feel the warm invitation of his friend and rival's mouth... a mouth that was far quicker to shut him down, issue a caustic or cynical remark, clench its jaw into hard line while he looked away...but now this mouth abandoned all defenses and sought to relieve Phoenix of his pining and suffering, and the attorney could only begin to buck his hips and tense, unable to hold back weak moans and whispered approximations of "Miles." Phoenix's eyes clenched shut, feeling his body urge toward imminent release, finally triggered, earth-shattering, by _Every...Single...Letter._ His thighs tensed as he panted, his heart finally returning to a normal rhythm…

He grabbed the towel he prepared from the side to clean up before falling into the depths of slumber. His face remained flushed as he laid on his side, blissful and yet bewildered by this manifestation of his desires. _I mean, you could just lock it away and pretend it isn't there…But that's not you, Phoenix. You always worked to uncover the truth, no matter how uncomfortable it might be for anyone involved. How is this different?_ Unable to sustain trains of thought, Phoenix drifted to sleep almost instantaneously.


	4. Chapter 4: Loyalties

_**Chapter 4: Loyalties**_

 _May 2_ _nd_ _, 2019_

The view of the mountains grew rapidly smaller in the dawn, blades of grass turning into a blur as the train departed toward LA, carrying along the blue-suited, spiky-haired Phoenix, attorney badge glinting against his lapel. _It's just another case, you've been accused of murder twice, this is small stuff compared to that…_ his stomach lurched in objection. His eyelids fluttered closed in vain to rest for a few minutes.

Memories of the past week played vividly in his mind…Maya failed to channel the surely deceased Magnifi Gramarye, despite Gumshoe's confirmation that they could locate no evidence of a different birth name, but suggested he had arrived as an immigrant with his family during his childhood. Names easily changed during such a transition. By now, the lawyer could recognize a lead that could not be pursued in time. In addition, Phoenix felt unsure of how healthy it would be for Trucy to meet her grandfather figure when channeled by Maya and was secretly relieved to be robbed of that moral predicament. He played sour grapes: it amused him to watch Maya walk around in robes three times too large to accommodate Magnifi Gramarye, he was quite certain the diary page existed, and still fairly certain that Valant, the younger protégé, committed the murder. _What answers did I need really? Child rearing advice for a young magician? Well…that would have been kind of helpful._

Despite Trucy's protests, Phoenix left her in Maya's care, unsure of how he would react to the likely outcome and unwilling to expose the all-too-patient, spirited girl to such frightening unknowns. Maya insisted he do anything and everything he needed following the hearing, whether it meant processing with Edgeworth, who likely did not have the time nor resources, or returning to Kurain Village that night to a warm meal and a sympathetic ear. Given his vivid dreams and hazy thoughts about the enigmatic prosecutor in combination with his impending doom, Phoenix felt certain that Edgeworth's slights and rebuffs would not be tolerated today and he was ready to run in the opposite direction. Sure, Edgeworth sounded concerned on the phone when they discussed ghosts and mirages of possible crucial evidence that were simply out of reach. However, the lawyer, nerves shot, heavily questioned whether his rival felt more concern for him as a friend or as a faceless victim and casualty of injustice.

Phoenix's eyes opened and squinted at the early morning sunlight streaming through the window as the train slowed to a halt. As he exited the train car, he felt the uncomfortable weight of his briefcase, despite its relative emptiness. _No evidence, remember?_ He abandoned the thought as he noticed a dark unmarked sedan, familiar for some…

"Hey!"

Phoenix's eyes widened at the sturdy figure clad in his signature worn trench coat and cheap suit, stubble and tired eyes suggesting the man completed a stakeout in the early hours.

"Gumshoe?! What are you—"

"Get in the car, pal, I've got some crime scenes to get to."

Phoenix complied, sliding into the passenger's seat as the ignition started, unable to look at his unlikely investigation partner of many cases, and even more surprising friend. "How did you even know where I was?"

"Mr. Edgeworth thought you could use a familiar face before your hearing and he's been stuck at the office overnight in paperwork."

"Gumshoe…"

"Hey, you've helped me and Mr. Edgeworth out more times than I can count, and now's not the time to lose it, pal!"

Phoenix shook his head. _There's no evidence…or no evidence I could use right now._

Gripping the steering wheel tightly as he turned, the detective's eyes burned in a side glance, "Promise, at least for Mr. Edgeworth's sake, that you're going to fight with all you've got today. You don't know how many times I've made mistakes in my investigations or on the stand, but I never stopped getting out there every day…mostly because I'm not sure of what other job I could do…" Gumshoe's eyes looked away as he scratched his head, perhaps actually making a list of alternate careers. "Anyway, this time you know for sure the defendant is innocent!"

Phoenix felt a gentle warmth spread in the pit of his stomach, smiling weakly at Gumshoe, "Thanks…pal. You know, for…"

"C'mon, you know I believe you, after all you did for Mr. Edgeworth… let's stop somewhere before I drop you off."

Phoenix winced a little at the mention of his rival-friend before relaxing as Gumshoe's voice washed over him, prattling on about dating Maggey Byrde and how her luck had seemed to settle into low-stakes bad luck, by-and-large. They stopped at a hole-in-the-wall, yet decent coffee shop and Gumshoe proudly insisted on paying for a small coffee and pastry, which satisfied but did little in the way of easing that knot in the attorney's stomach. Nevertheless, Gumshoe played powerhouse of encouragement to Phoenix as they drove to the State Bar Office downtown, familiar in that it was only four or five blocks from the Prosecutor's Office. Phoenix was an hour early for the hearing and waited outside a nondescript pair of oak double doors, definitely concealing something smaller scale than the courtroom, a boardroom perhaps. He opened the briefcase in curiosity, wide-eyed surprise giving into a sigh, a smile, and that stinging warning of tears.

Three magatamas, pictures he had taken with friends (and Charley) over the past 3 years, a deck of cards, small Steel Samurai action figures…and a note: "For good luck…no matter what happens, we're always with you! Love, Maya, Pearl, and Trucy". He fought the urge to call Maya immediately, given her rigorous training and the high probability that, at this moment, Phoenix would cry in public. Perusing the photos, he stopped at one that was taken after the DL-6 trial, the attorney grinning, flush-faced (and mildly inebriated) with his arm draped around a clearly perturbed Edgeworth who, if he remembered correctly, may have been stiff but made little effort to escape. Phoenix's fingers traced over his rival-friend's face in the photograph. _You know, Miles, I became a lawyer primarily to meet you and find out what happened, to protect the defenseless second. And you gave me the chance to do both. I'm not going to beg for my badge, I'm not going to hang my head in shame, I'm not going to wait for that last minute "Objection!" to save me._

 _I'll give them my biggest smile in my darkest hour, like Mia said._

 _I'm going to be a guardian, a father, Trucy can be proud of._

 _No bluffing, no stalling, no guesswork._

 _Miles, I'm going to be a man that you can respect._

The knot in Phoenix's stomach, although still very much present, greatly decreased as he had made his decision.

* * *

Edgeworth sat at his desk, the late afternoon sun illuminating paperwork from multiple cases that had been tried and won over the past few days to be signed off and sealed away. The prosecutor would blame these cases for his restless nights and long days at the office of late, but this was part and parcel of his work. He pinched the bridge of his nose, acutely aware he was unable to obtain that perfect evidence he needed to save Wright. He compromised his ethics by prying into case information he was not privy to via Gumshoe, attempting to track down the suspicious Drew Misham, who had momentarily left the country with his daughter, and to question the suspected Valant Gramarye, who initially reported feeling ill and then refused to talk despite Edgeworth's use of many interrogation methods…this culprit was either very lucky or knew exactly what he was doing. He could not afford the risk of those at the Prosecutor's office catching wind of his controversial investigation, especially as most saw Wright's impending disbarment as cause for celebration. The sight of their twisted merriment made him feel physically ill, compounded with the immense guilt Edgeworth carried for not pressing further. _But you need to be in a position where you could help Wright, when your influence and position can finally be of use._ The hearing would have long been adjourned by now, but after all of this fretting, the solemn prosecutor couldn't bear to hear the news. He kept his office doors closed to secretly mourn and shut out what he estimated to be "lesser colleagues", such as Payne, who left early to drink and sardonically toast to the memory of Phoenix Wright's career. Whether his badge was taken or not.

His thoughts were cut abruptly by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Edgeworth responded, aloof.

"Herr Edgeworth?"

Klavier Gavin gently opened the door, his striking figure crossing over the threshold, "May I…" He gestured to a chair near Edgeworth's chess set and smiled.

The elder prosecutor sighed, "Gavin, yes…have a seat."

The blond neophyte smiled, but his brow was unusually tense, insisting "Klavier, please!" as he took a seat in the plush, dark red leather chairs.

Edgeworth gently lay a piece of evidence on his desk before gliding over to an identical chair opposite his guest, meeting his gaze for several beats, before inquiring cynically, "You weren't invited to any celebrations? You delivered the final blow, after all."

The young prosecutor looked away as his face fell, "Ja, well about that…I'm not certain it is cause for celebration."

Edgeworth's jaw relaxed moderately as he looked over Klavier's uncharacteristic solemnness.

Klavier looked up, half-smiling, and added, "Also…I am considered underage in this country."

Edgeworth's eyes narrowed, clenching his armrest to manage his astonishment, "How did you get into that lounge?"

"The owner's a dedicated fan of the band, so he encouraged me to stop by, keeps business thriving, you might say?" Klavier smiled broadly again, and Edgeworth recognized that child-like quality that was not so apparent during their last meeting. "I am legal to drink wine and beer in Germany, and have had a glass at the dining table with Mama and Papa growing up since I can remem—"

An exasperated Edgeworth interjected, "Yes, yes I've lived there, too. What is your business with me, Klavier?" The first name left a bittersweet taste in Edgeworth's mouth, who, while wont to being a gentleman and finally aware that Klavier was only a boy of 17, did not wish to encourage a casual friendship or fraternal bond.

The young prosecutor's eyes warmed in response. "I have been digesting our conversation, Herr Edgeworth, and… I feel unsettled. It was far too easy. A consummate prosecutor like yourself or Franziska Von Karma would have caught Wright forging evidence a long time ago…I started thinking, if the fabled Demon Prosecutor could provide a spirited and sound defense for his rival, perhaps I was overconfident during my trial with Herr Wright…it was my first real trial in the states—"

"But you clearly stated you had defeated your brother in court twice," Edgeworth interjected, ignoring the use of his old moniker.

"Of course! Ja, in Germany, when I was still working with my mentor. Speaking of elder brother, I heard Kristoph would be part of the defense attorney board ruling on Herr Wright's hearing today and last night I made sure to share my thoughts…well, truly your thoughts regarding the evidence and the timeline—"

Edgeworth glowered, "Don't tell me you cited me as your source."

Klavier's expression appeared pained, "Mein gott, of course not! I presented it as my opinion, Kristoph doesn't listen to many but he trusts me. After all, he called me to say he voted against Herr Wright's disbarment."

Edgeworth face shifted into neutral, but his heart raced just the same, "Did he now…"

Klavier's expression became solemn, "Ja, but he was the only one."

Edgeworth's jaw clenched, teeth almost grinding into sawdust, as he dug his fingernails into his left bicep. _Wright, I…_ "I think I need some time alone, Klav—"

"I'm so sorry! Es tut mir Leid, Herr Edgeworth." Klavier sighed, his eyes pained, "You believe he is innocent, even as a ruthless prosecutor, and if there's truth to what you're saying…"

The air, thick with silence, remained unbroken for what may have been seconds or eternity. Edgeworth could not estimate time with this bleak reality hanging over them. _Phoenix Wright has been disbarred._

Edgeworth quietly responded, "Was. Was a ruthless prosecutor. Now I am simply a relentless pursuer of truth, badge or no." Edgeworth's glare searched Klavier's face, softening when he found little to nothing to hang his cynicism on. _A bright, promising young prosecutor? But in this hellish place, they will praise his results without a thought to the methods, as they did with me…perhaps he is becoming wise to it…perhaps he came here for a reason._

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, the elder prosecutor declared, "Forget a formal German apology, Klavier. If you are to continue as a serious prosecutor instead of a dilettante who gallivants around the world playing in a band, you must be willing to lose for the pursuit of truth. I did not become a prosecutor of merit until I could live with losing my perfect record, until I bypassed my ego. People you dearly trust and aspire to be may put all of their energy into wins and glory, but that will only distance you from the facts, the evidence, the motive, the interpretation…the very core of investigation. If you sincerely align yourself with pursuit of truth, enough to lose, enough to serve justice to a dear friend or mentor if need be…then I will keep an open door."

The young prosecutor's light blue eyes widened and he sat silent for several beats, maintaining Edgeworth's determined gaze, before responding, "Natürlich— of course, Herr Edgeworth. I would be honored if—"

Edgeworth extended his hand, which Klavier eagerly took, and with a single shake, Edgeworth pulled away and stated, steely-eyed, "It's settled. But that agreement goes for all cases, including Wright's, with the hope that you and I will live to see the truth of the matter come to light." Edgeworth walked to his desk, pausing, "Also, most importantly, you are not to share this nor any other conversation we may have under any circumstances. Am I clear?"

Klavier nodded sincerely, "Ja, alles klar, Herr Prosecutor, you have my word."

Edgeworth nodded curtly, "Fine. Take your leave, I have several cases on the desk that need to be processed. I'll be in contact when time permits."

"Danke sehr, Herr Edgeworth." And Klavier left swiftly and silently, with Edgeworth hoping he had read Klavier's expression correctly and put a morsel of trust in a rare, worthy colleague for once. _It's a risk Wright would have taken… you should be careful, he's rubbing off on you…_

Edgeworth violently batted the thought away as he signed the remaining documents, rushing to leave the office earlier this time.


	5. Chapter 5: Vulnerabilities

Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank those who are reading and encourage you to review and post your thoughts! It really helps keep me going.

Thank you, lone guest reviewer, for your kind words: it's a challenge to write both POVs, but a necessary one to this type of narrative I think.

Also, thank you so much, prospectkiss, for your advice and feedback while I craft this story!

I apologize that this chapter is about three times as long as the others, and I'm cross-eyed from editing, so if I missed anything, forgive me. -L

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Vulnerabilities_**

Despite exhaustion, Edgeworth took the numerous flights of stairs down to the garage with little concentrated effort, focused on the call he received from Gumshoe. Apparently, the detective had accompanied Wright in the evening to some Russian hole-in-the-wall, known for mild criminal elements but frequented by regulars in the area as well. _What were you thinking, Wright?_ As he drove past the establishment, Edgeworth elected to park his beloved sportscar in the well-lit parking lot of a nearby grocery store. He strode confidently, compensating for his lack of familiarity, to the entrance of Borscht Bowl Club where a couple of unkempt men laughed and shared a smoke. _Borscht? Really, Wright? Such a flimsy foundation for a restaurant…I would wager you have never tasted borscht in your life…_

The prosecutor entered gingerly, eyeing the distasteful carpeting and décor, bypassing the empty hostess stand near the doorway. He spotted Wright sitting at a baby grand piano near the frost-covered, roaring fireplace…a grinning idiot with pink-tinged cheeks and mussed spiky hair, his tie loosened and a few shirt buttons undone. His attorney's badge was conspicuously missing. _Well, he manages not to be entirely repellent despite his disheveled appearance, I suppose that's a positive note._ Gumshoe stood to the side awkwardly, chuckling and embarrassed. Edgeworth's mouth settled into a hard line: the target's position had been acquired and now he needed to be extracted. He narrowly avoided cocktail waitresses and drunken regulars to approach him on his makeshift stage.

As he approached, Phoenix exclaimed, "Miles! I thought you'd never come, old friend."

Edgeworth pinched the bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes shut, "You seem to be doing well, all things considered. Wright, we're leaving. You're clearly inebriated, time to go home, and let the detective rest."

His rival-friend laughed, eyes sparkling, "Oh, you old stick-in-the-mud, I just got here and only had one glass of wine! Ask Gumshoe!"

Edgeworth brushed off the detective's "It's true, sir", silently directing Gumshoe to leave his post with a nod of the head. The detective complied, patting Wright on the shoulder and taking his leave in order to avoid further salary cuts. Edgeworth's eyes closed and tapping on his upper arm, "Wright, I am not accustomed to babysitting children, you will maturely—"

Before the prosecutor could register what was happening, Phoenix had pulled Edgeworth down by the arm onto the piano bench next to him, blissfully unaware of the prosecutor's sustained glare… _Wright, this blazer costs more than your monthly rent!_ He abandoned the thought as he noticed the unfamiliar warmth of his rival-friend's body radiating so close. Oblivious to Edgeworth's reactions, the former attorney started to play songs from childhood rather poorly, at times unintentionally discordant due to poor coordination. His silver-haired companion audibly scoffed, to which Wright responded, "Really? Let's see you do better, Miles Edgeworth!" Wright grinned, mischief and something else less easily discerned dancing in his dark blue eyes. Edgeworth shot him a lethal look before removing his blazer, which rode the line between maroon and dark magenta, to drape it gently over an adjacent chair, safe from most environmental risks. The prosecutor proceeded to unbutton his cuffs and roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt, revealing his pale, surprisingly strong yet lithe forearms culminating into graceful wrists and long fingers. The prosecutor's face flushed a gentle vermillion when he felt Wright's wide eyes burning as they roved over his figure, clad in shirt and waistcoat.

"What are you staring at, Wright?"

"Uh, n-nothing, Edgeworth…I just haven't seen you without your coat on in…well, since we were kids."

His blush waning, Edgeworth smirked, "Move over, Wright. If I am to accept your challenge, I need access to the entire keyboard." Wide-eyed Wright obeyed silently as Edgeworth closed his eyes, images of himself as a child playing the grand piano in the parlor with Franziska on violin, a bow her second favorite prop only to a whip. He searched for a favorite solo piece he still remembered. _Tchaikovsky,_ _Nocturne in C# minor, Opus 19, Number 4, fitting to both occasion and setting…Von Karma hated its romanticism, but for Wright…_ Edgeworth's respiration became rhythmic and graceful, as his long, pale fingers languidly reached for the intended keys, his ornamentation delicate. He felt his shoulders relax and joints loosen as he succumbed to the melody, a moving vessel to serve the piece, no longer the engrossed, analytical prosecutor he strove to be nearly every waking moment. At a _ritardando_ or _fermata_ , he would pause and meet Wright's gaze, noting his soft-lidded, dark blue burning eyes, flushed cheeks and mouth half-agape.

Edgeworth felt a half-smile grace his lips as he looked away, attempting to deny how much he enjoyed seeing that familiar face in shock, not akin to that violent surprise in court, but an astonishment that comes from the pleasure of experiencing something spontaneously exquisite. As he continued, he was certain he heard the former attorney gasp a few times, which only spurred him to gratuitously slow the tempo of his playing. Edgeworth recognized and felt mildly perturbed by committing a major faux pas: misinterpreting style markings in the musical score. However, his desire to make Wright experience that torment, that intended gratifying ache of delayed musical resolution, won out. _I not only did better, I gave you much more than you were prepared for, Wright._ As the piece came to a close, Edgeworth's eyes slowly fluttered open, his posture straightened, and he reflexively cleared his throat as haphazard applause filled the establishment.

* * *

A few silent moments passed between friends, the no-longer-colleagues.

 _Why does my chest feel like it's going to explode? He was just playing the piano...Phoenix, get yourself together._

"Miles…that was…" Phoenix almost whispered and looked away, his hand reaching to scratch his neck, his blush retained and deepened.

The prosecutor's cheeks flushed before he stated, "Wright, I believe I won our wager, which means we should get going."

Wright, still in awe, grabbed his briefcase and nodded slowly. He followed Edgeworth, as the latter gracefully tossed his jacket over his shoulder, taking long strides to the side exit. When they entered the sportscar, Wright stated, "So if you want to drop me off at the train station—"

Edgeworth huffed, "Wright, at this hour? You can't be serious, I'll take you to your apartment."

 _He's going to think I'm such a loser._ "No, Edgeworth, uh…" Phoenix scratched his neck reflexively frowning, "I moved out of my apartment."

"What?"

"Look, I could only afford to keep the office and it was Mia's place, not much of a choice…look I can get back to Kurain Village—"

Edgeworth held up his hand, interjecting, "Wright, I will hear none of this, not today. I have a guest bedroom and after the past two weeks, I lack the endurance to ruminate on possibilities for other accommodations."

 _Oh no, no no no…not after daydreams and night dreams, after I imagined he..._

"Oh…uh…" Phoenix barely felt his cheeks burn, he was almost numb to it by now. "Edgeworth, don't inconvenience yourself on my account, it's my fault, I don't want to impose on—"

"Wright! What part of 'I will hear none of this' do you not understand?"

Phoenix sighed, "…Thanks, Edgeworth."

The pair drove in silence for minutes before Phoenix decided to break it.

"So, I guess you heard?"

Edgeworth bit his lip, "Yes, but I tried to avoid updates. I wanted to see you first."

 _You wanted to see me?! Really? Oh, come on, Phoenix, he didn't mean it like that…_ the former attorney shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I'm kind of high profile, and there was a target on my back in the Prosecutor's Office for some time. Do you think it was a fair ruling?"

"Your hearing committee was comprised of a vindictive pack of defense attorneys relieved to not compete with you for clients any longer. A more partial, biased jury could not be handpicked." Edgeworth replied bitterly.

Phoenix laughed raspily, "Yeah, but if you look at the evidence, I mean… anyway, can you believe Attorney Gavin voted in my favor? I guess he felt bad that his brother went rough on me in court."

Edgeworth's jaw tensed. "I don't understand his motivations either." A pause. "Did you tell them Trucy gave you the forgery?"

"C'mon, Miles, I wasn't going to let them interrogate her. She told me all she knew and had no Psych-locks…you know the Magatama thing…"

"Yes, I remember," Edgeworth responded curtly, turning at the signal. "Are you sure about adopting her, Wright?"

Phoenix's eyes became misty as he peered out the window. "I don't trust anyone else to do it, I guess. I just…I don't want her to suffer, to turn into something so different from who she is now. Her spirit got me through so much the last couple of weeks, I couldn't bear to see anyone break it. I want her to believe in people, in justice, in her talents…I want to protect her."

Edgeworth's eyes softened slightly as he stared at the red traffic light. Silence.

The prosecutor muttered, "You mean you don't want her to end up like me."

"Miles… that's not…" Phoenix's voice softened, as he reached out to touch Edgeworth's shoulder. "I would be thrilled if Trucy grew up to have a tenth of your intelligence, heart, loyalty, character, so much else…"

Edgeworth's body tensed with his clenched jaw, face flushing crimson, as he responded acerbically, "Wright…what are you waxing poetic about?"

Phoenix withdrew his hand with an exasperated sigh, "You! You, Miles! Are you always going to deflect when I share something meaningful, especially on a day like this? I just wanted to…forget it, Edgeworth."

The prosecutor maintained his clenched jaw as the former attorney directed his fiery gaze forward, and they drove in silence until reaching the parking garage of Edgeworth's condominium. The duo's energy sapped for flights of stairs, Edgeworth pressed the button for the elevator for his friend and instructed him to go to the 14th floor, while the prosecutor headed for stairwell. When they arrived at the apartment, Wright, momentarily forgetting their minor argument in the car, felt his jaw drop in wonder as he entered what seemed to be a luxury home, with glass windows lining the walls and overlooking the city.

"I don't spend enough time here to enjoy it, but it is pleasant…" Edgeworth deflected, dropping his keys in a decorative bowl likely from Zheng Fa and switching on a few dim floor lamps. The prosecutor hung his blazer in the coat closet before loosening and removing his jabot cravat.

"Maybe I should try to become a prosecutor…wow, Miles, this is the life…" Phoenix devoured the view, his eyes widening as Edgeworth's narrowed, lips settling into a smirk.

"I'm not sure, Wright…bluffing, taking risks, possessing an honest face…you may be better suited for a career in gambling."

Wright grinned, "I thought the same thing at Borscht Bowl Club! I mean, I beat Enigmar in poker, I'm sure I could beat a lot of people…"

Edgeworth scoffed as his mouth straightened, "I was joking, Wright."

He strode over to the immaculate grey marble kitchen, his hand paused on the cellar door, "Wright, are you planning to sleep soon?"

Phoenix's eyes glued on the skyline, "Uh, well if you have to be up early for work, I can –"

"I think I may take tomorrow off."

 _Wait…what?! Edgeworth is just going to take a day off?! Are you—_

"Do you oppose, Wright?"

Phoenix slowly turned as he faced Edgeworth, who was busy deftly cutting the foil prior to uncorking a bottle of red wine.

The former attorney laughed drily, "What's the occasion?"

Edgeworth silently uncorked the bottle in one graceful motion before responding, his eyes on the ultra-thin wine glasses as he filled them halfway with the burgundy fluid.

"Am I not deserving of a mental health day, Wright?" The prosecutor smirked and added, "I already wrapped up three cases before I met you at that disreputable establishment. I brought home some of my paperwork if it makes you feel any better."

Phoenix, almost dizzy from such a heady evening filled with surprises from his rival-friend, slowly walked to the counter where Edgeworth was pouring, casually leaning against it. Grey, inscrutable eyes drifted upward to meet guileless, sea-blue ones.

"Miles…I didn't realize it was so hard for you today." Phoenix uttered, his eyes pained.

After several moments, Edgeworth broke their mutual gaze, simultaneously pushing one of the glasses toward Phoenix and taking the other for himself before moving to the vintage charcoal grey sofa in his living room. The former attorney followed closely behind, sitting closer to his rival-friend than he would dare on a typical day.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have never brought you into this, I didn't even think about how it would be or feel working in the Prosecutor's Office—"

"Phoenix."

The former attorney seized up, the sound of his first name in that baritone timbre, something he had never heard before…certainly since they were children, though Miles' voice had been much gentler then.

Lips curling into a faint smile as he took a long sip of his wine, Edgeworth continued, "It seems our fates are inextricable, Phoenix. I am grateful for it because at this moment, I could have been sitting in a cell. Besides that, even if you had never confided in me, would I have avoided the impact? The possibility of never facing you in court again…did you think it would mean nothing to me?"

Phoenix took his first sip, hand shaking on the stem of the glass, equally aware that he did not want to stain the sofa nor give away his nerves. The wine's essence opened with bitter cherry, opening to a gentle spice warming his tongue, finally giving way to a subtle sweetness.

Edgeworth tangentially asked, "Do you like it?"

Phoenix nodded heavily. "It's…memorable." _Come on, former Ace Attorney, you can bluff better than that._ "It's definitely not 'one note', is it?" Phoenix touched his neck, grinning awkwardly.

Edgeworth issued a low chuckle, "Impressive, Wright, at least for you. 'One note'…that it is not. I had it made several years ago, around the time I started practicing, using grapes from the vineyard behind the Von Karma Estate. It's akin to a Pinot Noir, though it was fermented from a combination of grape types. We only made 20 cases… very, very small production. I finally opened one of the bottles when I went to visit Franziska last and it tasted…well, how would you describe it, Phoenix?"

"Um…you don't think—"

"I'm honestly curious."

As he remembered from public television, Phoenix swirled the glass and tucked his nose in for the scent before taking a small sip, his eyes closing as the wine caressed his tongue, unaware of Edgeworth's amused expression.

"Um, I still feel like it has this bitter cherry taste, and then gets kind of spicy and warm, and then is a bit sweet at the end." Phoenix looked up at Miles, shaking his head, "See, I know you're just going to make fun of me—"

Grey eyes glittered with that half-smile affixed as Edgeworth interjected, "Your words may not have approximated my own, Wright, but much like in court, I agree with your sentiments. A bitter brightness, a warm spice, then a mild saccharine quality… I considered naming the wine _Phoenix_." Edgeworth released another low chuckle. The former attorney's eyes widened for the millionth time that evening, delayed processing of all of his rival-friend's utterances, mannerisms, suggestions, inflections… _That's a new laughter record_ was all Phoenix could muster as his silver-haired companion sipped again, their gaze maintained.

Phoenix tilted his head, confused, "M-me? I'm bitter?"

Edgeworth sighed, swirling the wine, "You misunderstand. Our trials always appeared to share elements in a way I had not experienced before: the bitterness of a wrongfully indicted defendant… the case processed and burned by logic…the truth rising from its ashes. When I tasted this wine for the first time, those days came to mind. Do you not see it?"

"Well, when you put it that way…but this is wine, you're comparing me and our memories to wine…" Phoenix bit his lip, intent on Edgeworth.

The prosecutor face shifted into neutral, his gaze maintained, but a throat clear gave away his unease, "It was intended to be a compliment, Wright."

"And it was! I- I'm flattered…I just…I never know what you mean, Miles. I'm afraid I'm always…you know, misinterpreting the evidence?" Phoenix's hand might as well have been glued to the back of his neck, his teeth gritted in a smile-grimace.

Edgeworth eyes narrowed, imbibing more wine such that it began to stain the edges of his lips a dark red, and Phoenix wondered what they would taste like now before relinquishing the thought.

"'Misinterpreting the evidence' you say… you have to present more so I can speak to it, Wright." Edgeworth smirked, reclining slightly as he swirled his wine by the stem of the glass.

Phoenix gulped, clenching his fists and digging his nails into his palms to disguise his trembling.

"Um…" Phoenix cleared his throat, his eyes pained as he realized how many of Edgeworth's seemingly throwaway lines and gestures were archived in the former attorney's mind in a file cabinet that might as well have been labeled _He Loves Me/He Loves Me Not._

"Yes?" The prosecutor raised an eyebrow.

"Well first, do you think you could…answer honestly?" Phoenix grimaced, knowing he was about to remove his armor and wanted his friend to do so as well. _It was a lot easier when we were kids… Miles was so kind and I could be kind back, and nobody made a big deal about it… except for Larry, but we didn't care about that._

The prosecutor scoffed, "Naturally! Lying when drinking wine is unfathomable, Wright…I have met few who do it convincingly."

Phoenix's face hardened slightly, "I'm serious, Miles. This isn't easy to talk about, especially today."

"Well, you certainly don't have—"

"No, I WANT to…I'm just saying it's... a lot for me right now. Try not to be sarcastic, push things away, answer impulsively?…I'll take you seriously, too... I thought that was a given though"

Edgeworth's expression softened as he silently nodded.

Phoenix leaned in closer, taking a sip of wine before muttering, "Okay…you said after the Steel Samurai case that you were 'saddled with unnecessary feelings.'"

The prosecutor's face contorted as he responded, "How do you even remem—"

"You said you wouldn't answer impulsively." Phoenix frowned, taking a gulp of the wine to Edgeworth's chagrin.

"Understood." He remained silent, his long fingers brushing his silver bangs away from his face as he appeared to recall making the statement.

Edgeworth sighed, "I suppose you could interpret that a number of ways. I felt conflicted about my values as a prosecutor, what I had learned with Von Karma, and your take on navigating a case, your vehement belief in your clients… I couldn't disagree with you because I remembered feeling that way as well when I was much younger."

Phoenix nodded, "Our class trial."

Edgeworth half-smiled, continuing, "Yes, among other things. And I felt conflicted about you suddenly intruding in my life…" The prosecutor sat silent as he looked into the distance at the skyline.

"Go on." Phoenix urged, almost impatient.

"Well, you were an inconvenience…no, more than that, a contradiction to Von Karma's philosophy …and yet? I hadn't felt so alive in a very long time. To be unsure if I would win or lose? To meet an equal in court, who ended up saving Will Powers and, thus, Steel Samurai? And you were so engaged, fighting for your clients…I had not met such an attorney, since…well, my father…", Edgeworth's eyes fell. "I wished I could sit in the gallery and watch your defense instead. I was fascinated, even if you were bluffing or unsure…for you would find the truth. Someone actually cared about the objective truth, not just a believable story suggested by evidence…the truth."

The prosecutor, almost breathless, finished his glass and began to shift off of the sofa, but Phoenix stopped him by his shoulder.

"No running away, not now."

Edgeworth replied flatly, "Relax, Wright, I'm just going to refresh my glass. Can I do the same with yours?" Phoenix nodded, embarrassed, handing his wine glass over and waiting patiently.

After returning the now almost-full glass to Phoenix, Edgeworth inquired, "Was I clear? Any other lingering pieces of evidence you want analyzed?"

Phoenix took a sip, absentmindedly tapping his foot as he searched, "Why did you come back so quickly when I had that accident near Hazakura Temple?"

Edgeworth, incredulous, responded, "Seriously, Wright? I find out that my dear friend who saved my life and career is gravely injured in a mess of a case, and I'm supposed to hesitate? Especially when said friend loathed me for disappearing a year or so before?"

Phoenix bristled almost pleasurably from his rival-friend's directness, his eyes nearly tearing. _Damn this wine, I'm usually a little bit better about keeping myself together, when I'm not in trial-mode that is…_ "No…I-I just –"

Grey eyes burning like the pair were in court again, the prosecutor interjected, "You want to know if the evidence indicates that I care for you."

Phoenix bit back a gasp, his teeth sinking into his inner cheek, unable to speak. _No, let's just stop, I shouldn't have even…_

Another sip, and Edgeworth's eyes fell to the side, his cheeks burning. "I do care for you, Phoenix." Edgeworth cleared his throat, his fingers pressing into his bicep, clenching and unclenching his jaw as if unsure how to proceed. His mouth slowly parted as he continued, "I couldn't sleep or think when you beat me in court, when I realized how far you had come just to face me. When I was in the detention center, I thought about how you were actually going to fight for me the way you had for others. But you fought even harder, when I wasn't even sure I deserved it." Edgeworth paused to take a sip, briefly meeting Phoenix's eyes before darting away, and the former attorney swore he saw his friend's hands shaking mildly.

"When I realized for the first time you would have to represent someone who was guilty… then I found out you were being blackmailed into representing them... Wright, you're wanting testimony regarding whether I care, but if I gave you all of the testimony I could think of, we would never leave this sofa."

Edgeworth shook his head, "If I had to think back, there was only one person alive who truly cared about what I became, who made me feel that there was more to my life than killing parts of myself just to win. So yes, Phoenix…" His grey eyes, as unshielded as they had ever been, sought out those deep blue pools again. "I don't think caring is even a choice at this point."

Phoenix's mouth fell half-agape, his breath caught in his chest, afraid to even move in case Miles thought to run away again. _This isn't happening, what is in the wine? I can't –_

Edgeworth's eyes narrowed, "Nothing to say, Wright?"

Phoenix's eyes pining, his voice raspy, "N-no, I… I've always cared for you, Miles, more than I can even…"

Edgeworth half-smiled, "Yes, I know."

Phoenix's face contorted, "Then why did you check if I had anything to say?"

Edgeworth chuckled lowly, "Perhaps I wanted to hear it."

 _Why would he want to…_

Phoenix looked away before initiating, "Can I ask—?"

The prosecutor scoffed, "How rude. Am I not due for a turn, Wright?"

Phoenix sighed, "Y-yes, yes of course…what did you—?"

Edgeworth's mouth settled into a hard line with cloudy, distant grey eyes yet again, as he quietly muttered, "Were you in love with Dahlia- or should I say, Iris Hawthorne?"

 _You really go for the jugular, Edgeworth, whether we're in court or not._

Phoenix's mind flooded with thoughts: _Yeah, she's beautiful…seemingly innocent…made me feel special for a while…made me feel wanted…but her duplicity…I can't…_

"I thought I was, I guess. But looking back now, I think I liked her because there were things that reminded me…" Phoenix's eyes darted to his friend. _Should I…is it even true?_

"Yes, Wright?" Edgeworth probed, his stained lips resting at the edge of the glass, waiting.

"She would give these shy smiles, she was smart, she would analyze me in a second but I could never fully figure her out…I guess that part makes sense now. She was so refined, so sophisticated, the way she would speak sometimes, it was like…poetry. It was hard to believe she saw anything in me, or would even take the time to make me feel special. But she did…Iris did. And she seemed familiar enough, or close enough to… Now that I've had time to process…"

Phoenix's heart raced, his skin flushed, almost afraid he had a fever.

He bit his lip, concluding, "I think I gave into her because I thought I'd never have a chance with you."

 _Fuck! Fuck, why did I…this is all so fast…he's going to…_

"Ph-phoenix…" Edgeworth was nearly shaking, his hand gripping the cup of the wine glass, white-knuckled. The clouds in his grey eyes had cleared, once again unshielded. The prosecutor slowly lowered his wine glass to a coaster on the coffee table, shaking his head subtly as if trying to make sense of the night's events.

 _I feel like such a jerk, he welcomed me into his home, and I had to just vomit up all my feelings and—_

Phoenix felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. Edgeworth had moved slightly closer, his eyes slightly wider, an innocent look the former attorney hadn't seen since they were kids. Phoenix steeled himself to maintain this gaze, afraid he may never see his friend like this again, blue eyes drifting down to his Miles' wine-stained lips, and returning his gaze once more.

Anxious to break the silence, Phoenix asked weakly, "But you knew, didn't you? I mean I sent all those letters and you never…"

Miles' eyebrows knit together as he looked away, "No, I was afraid. And when I tried to respond, Von Karma threatened to disown me…had I been smarter, Phoenix, I would have written anyway." Miles' fingers began to stroke the disheveled spikes in Phoenix's hair, causing the latter's thoughts to melt into something incomprehensible.

"So, what happened to—"

Miles' smile came easy, his thin stained lips curving smoothly, as he quietly uttered, "You'll think I'm a sentimental fool but…I kept every single letter."

Phoenix's face flushed and he felt dizzy, hearing those intoxicating words from that dream now mirrored in waking life. His forehead leaned against Miles' shoulder, feeling the warmth spread throughout his body, wishing he could move his limbs but they stayed lifeless as the prosecutor's fingers gently stroked his disheveled hair.

"Evidence is everything, Miles." Phoenix barely croaked.

Edgeworth's sigh broke into another low laugh, "You really don't trust me, do you, Wright?"

Deep blue eyes looked up, dumbfounded yet eager.

The prosecutor smirked, "Fair enough, Wright, wait here." His fingers lightly grazed the side of Phoenix's face before swiftly turning toward the fireplace mantle. Phoenix nearly fell over from inebriation: the source of intoxication, Miles or his wine, was less certain. Miles fished his keys out of the bowl, his fingers feeling for a small, nondescript key, unlocking a minimalist keepsake box displayed on the mantle.

 _So daring to keep your secrets hiding in plain sight._

Miles returned triumphant to the sofa, holding out a hodge podge pile of letters in envelopes, tied together by a black ribbon, the edges of the paper softened and slightly yellowed over the years. Phoenix's hand rested over his mouth, to inhibit a gasp or similarly sentimental reaction, before his trembling fingers reached out to touch this familiar yet distant collection of memories. _That was from when I started at Ivy University…and that one was when I first saw your clipping in the newspaper…and that's when I sent you my first draft of an art project, a sketch of us as kids from an old class photograph…_ Phoenix held the packet to his chest, his eyes shut tightly, feeling ridiculous at his attachment and afraid to even look at Edgeworth. Those fingertips finally returned to his face… _Miles might as well drench me in gasoline and drop a lit match at this point_. Phoenix's dark eyes opened hesitantly, his eyes meeting those clear, open grey pools suspended over a slight smile before he noticed Miles held a particularly crumpled and torn letter.

Phoenix laughed weakly, "Were you mad at me that day? Did you finally suspect me of stealing your lunch money?"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, "Quite the contrary. Von Karma had found this, one of the first ones I received, and crumpled it in front of Franziska and I in the parlor before throwing it in the recycling. I waited until everyone was asleep and dug it out. I learned to get to the mailbox early, so I could save them from his wrath."

Phoenix, although touched, hunched his shoulders, shaking his head, "I must have embarrassed you so much…"

Miles pressed his fingers against Phoenix's mouth, feeling his rival exhale against his fingertips, "I felt such shame and confusion that I couldn't forget you… I still thought about you and yet didn't want you to see what happened to me, and the only relief was getting this evidence," Edgeworth's stained-lipped smile deepened, "The proof that I wasn't the only one and that someone remembered who I actually was. At this rate, I don't know when I'll stop thanking you, Phoenix." His fingers gently trailed down the former attorney's chin, then neck, barely touching before pulling away.

 _In the dream, it was so easy to touch him, to give in like I had needed it for years… like the badge had made me worthy finally… but he's a great prosecutor, a pianist, and...winemaker?…and now, I'm just…_

Phoenix eyes teared, voice shaking as he confessed, "But look at me now…now I'm the one who doesn't want you to see me and I don't know who I am anymore."

Miles' eyes darkened, his face falling into familiar concern, "Wright, you made a mistake, but you didn't compromise your morals, you didn't sell yourself out…"

Phoenix leaned his head against his rival-friend's shoulder, his breathing becoming shallow and labored, "It's just…it's so much right now, Miles, and how can I be enough, and raise a child…"

Edgeworth attempted to lean away to look at Phoenix, but he was embraced tightly instead, the former attorney deeply comforted and yet triggered by feeling the closeness and warmth he'd craved from his childhood friend.

"Don't. Please." Phoenix pleaded, noticing tears bleeding into his Miles' shirt, but neither pulled away.

"I'm here, Phoenix," Edgeworth whispered, "but I think we could both use some water and rest. Perhaps talk when we're both clearheaded."

After several minutes, they finally pulled away, Phoenix nodding and avoiding Miles' gaze. Miles led him to the elegant, yet sparse guest room, the bed clad in dark blue sheets and duvet. Phoenix shot a weak smile at Edgeworth, who cleared his throat, unaware. "Were you thinking about me when you bought this bedding, Miles?" Phoenix teased, but his tear-stained face and slightly red eyes gave him away.

Miles smirked tiredly, "Let's retire the 'were you thinking about me when…' game until tomorrow, Wright." Edgeworth pulled his friend in for a final embrace, and Phoenix shivered and clutched in response.

Edgeworth set a large glass of water on the nightstand alongside a small bottle of Maximum Strength Painkiller X. The prosecutor pulled out a dark V-neck T-shirt and blue pajama bottoms from the guest closet, resting them gently at the foot of the bed. "I wasn't sure if you had packed anything to change into…but make yourself at home." The silver-haired man walked slowly toward the door, before half turning with a smirk, "Within reason, Wright." He disappeared down the dark hallway, and it took considerable resolve for Phoenix to not pursue him at this hour. _We both need some time to digest what happened, it's only fair given the kind of day we had and that we nearly killed a bottle of wine… us, a couple of lightweights._ A sentimental smile crept up on the former attorney's face as he changed into his night clothes and dove into the warm blue sea of a guest bed, thoughts rearranging into a slideshow of all the grey-eyed expressions he'd experienced over the course of that evening.

* * *

Unable to sleep, the digital clock on his dresser blinking _4:00 AM_ on the blue LED display, Edgeworth stretched his arms overhead, his nerves shot from the unexpected emotional intimacy that arose between Wright and himself.

 _I'm being ridiculous. At this point, I should probably refer to him as Phoenix. It's not like we're working together anymore._

Edgeworth entered his expansive, white marble master bathroom, squinting as he switched on the light, feeling for the shower door as he peeled off his night clothes and dropped them into the laundry hamper. A few twists of the knob released the warm water he craved, sighing as his hair quickly drenched into dark charcoal and his pale skin flushed slightly in response to the temperature.

 _I think I might have scared him. Maybe I was too honest…maybe he's confused about his feelings and really just wanted to know if I cared for him as a friend. I never suspected he would be interested in men at all…he always seemed to blush or get embarrassed around attractive women, but perhaps that was for a different reason._

The prosecutor spread a favorite soap over his chest, arms, and stomach, relishing the clean scent of lavender mixed with earl grey, before moving onto his thighs, calves, and feet. _If only Phoenix was in here, I would –_ Edgeworth bit his lip reflexively. _I'm not sure he's ready or that he knows what he wants. I shouldn't think of him in such a light just yet._ He rinsed off a couple more times before finally retreating from the shower, entering the large adjacent closet and wearing his trademark maroon/dark magenta suit with black waistcoat, white dress shirt, and a jabot cravat characteristic of barristers. Though his style of dress tended to confuse people in the US, it was the minimum expected in his legal work abroad.

As Edgeworth entered his bedroom, he noted that blinking green light… a new email? He checked…Franziska…Interpol…Shi-long Lang could use help…black market and trafficking ring in Berlin…already booked a flight for 9:00 AM on March 3rd…

 _Wait…I have to be at the airport in three hours for an international flight and I haven't packed?!_

The perturbed prosecutor called Franziska as it was approximately 1:30 PM in Germany. "I know you booked the flight…but…it's not the best time…wait, you already heard about Wright?... No, it's not just that…so what if I do need time to mourn?... It can't wait?..." Edgeworth paused for a long time, "Fine, I'll be there."

While he kept a bag ready of toiletries for such impromptu trips, he scrambled to select enough suits, dress shirts, accoutrements before vacuum sealing them to avoid wrinkles. He packed 2 medium sized suitcases, unsure of the length of this trip. He quietly but swiftly walked to the kitchen to turn on the hot water kettle for some tea. _Phoenix._ He took a sheet of grey stationery paper and a fountain pen, quickly jotting down his frazzled thoughts:

 _~Phoenix, I know the timing is less than ideal, but I have an emergency Franziska has called me on in Europe, dealing with Interpol, etc. …you know I can't elaborate. I haven't forgotten our conversation and I want us to have time to talk when you're ready. I still believe in your case and the last thing I wanted to do was leave you in your darkest hour. Please believe me. I'm leaving a spare set of keys here…you and Trucy can stay and use it for your work, within reason. I'll call the first chance I get to check in. Take care, Miles ~_

Edgeworth's eyebrows were knit together as he frowned… _Do I really trust Phoenix Wright and his 8-year-old ward with my sacred space? Wait, no time to think—_

He left the note anchored under Phoenix's phone which was charging on the kitchen counter. He would be sure to see it then. _At least say goodbye directly, Edgeworth._ He quietly strode to the guest bedroom door, quietly turning the knob. He noticed Wright sleeping soundly, his hair even more disheveled with spikes askew, and Edgeworth felt his lips curve slightly upward. He leaned down, pressing his lips gently on his rival-friend's forehead.

"Unhhh…Miles?" Phoenix uttered drowsily, his face gently contorted.

"Phoenix, I'm...I'm leaving for business, but…" Edgeworth hesitated, "I'll be back soon, alright?"

Phoenix shrugged and repositioned himself in his sheets, clearly lost in some dream, "Yeah, okay, Miles, I'll see y—". The former attorney gently succumbed to slumber once again, quietly snoring. Edgeworth nodded curtly and grabbing his suitcases, he called a cab and headed downstairs.

 _Please, Phoenix_ , _tell me I'm not making a mistake._


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliation

Hi again everyone, thanks again for your continued support and reading! Please feel free to comment with (almost) anything, I appreciate the feedback and it keeps me inspired. I want to reiterate that there are spoilers for everything until Spirit of Justice (I changed the description on the main story page), notably Apollo Justice Ace Attorney and Dual Destinies, just as a heads up. Despite my limitations as a writer, I'm really enjoying developing this story and I hope you continue to join me.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Reconciliation**_

 _October 8th_ _, 2020_

" _We have some developing news on the murder of Metis Cykes, a renowned psychologist and researcher at the Cosmos Space Center's Robotics Lab. She was discovered stabbed at her workplace yesterday afternoon and now the police have confirmed the arrest of her mentee, Prosecutor Simon Blackquill. We will be covering the LAPD press conference scheduled for this afternoon, so please tune into KNWS News Channel 20 for the latest updates on this case—"_

Trucy grabbed the remote out of Phoenix's hand, his eyes glazed over at the television.

"Daddy! You know how you get when you watch court case stuff, you need to shut it off! We have to be well rested for Borscht Bowl tonight…we are doing the show, right?"

 _Borscht Bowl…we go there so often the name has been abbreviated. Soon enough we'll just call it BBC, for better or worse._ Phoenix shook his head, "It's a school night, sweetie, I have to go on my own, but Ema will be over to stay with you, okay?"

"But, Daddy, we always make good money when I go and perform! And…for poker, who's going to help you out with reading people?" Trucy's eyes pleaded before throwing herself onto the couch next to Phoenix, who instinctually wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"But Truce, the place isn't packed like it is on Friday and Saturday nights…don't you prefer to perform for a full house? And I'm not so bad at poker on my own...isn't it supposed to be my talent?" _In fact, I'm undefeated, though it's a lot easier to keep the title when you're there._ Phoenix felt the vibration of his phone, an alarm for 7:15 AM going off.

Sighing, he pushed himself off the couch and offered his hand to his daughter. "Can I walk you to the bus? We don't want to be late." Her face protested, but she quickly resigned, taking her father's hand, her other hand grabbing the book bag by the door before exiting the apartment.

The yellow bus pulled up at the corner and Phoenix heard a few children call out, "Trucy! Show us the trick again!" He smiled genuinely: his daughter made friends and had gotten into a comfortable routine with school. _I can't be messing up that badly._ He embraced her quickly, "Be good and work hard today. And make sure to eat before you do any elaborate magic tricks during lunch, okay?"

Gently tilting her magician's hat, he kissed her forehead before gently urging her toward the bus. She beamed, "Okay, okay, Daddy, see you later!" before disappearing into the vehicle, her cape almost caught in the folding doors.

As Phoenix walked back toward the dual-purpose office/apartment, he remembered his argument with the landlady regarding the legality of such an arrangement, presenting zoning maps that confirmed the office's location in an ambiguous section of both commercial and residential designation. She relented and made a quip about how he couldn't have forged zoning documents, which surprisingly didn't sting as harshly as expected. Nevertheless, he was grateful, even though he forced himself to take the couch, while Trucy took his small bed from his old apartment, now in Mia's office. Attached was the converted full bathroom Mia made, legally he presumed, shortly before her passing, for without that…he shuddered at the idea of a shower-less existence. He unlocked the door, feeling Edgeworth's apartment key heavy with disuse on his keychain. Phoenix flinched at the vibration going off again. _Stupid alarm… yeah, I know, Trucy's gonna be late! I'll just_ —

As Phoenix looked at his phone to turn off the alarm, he saw the indicator light flashing _Miles Edgeworth_.

 _Ugh…_ the former attorney had, by-and-large, avoided Edgeworth's calls, but the pang of _What if he really needs me_ won out and Phoenix pressed the green call button to answer.

"Yes?" Phoenix's voice resounded, worn.

Silence. Then he heard a delayed exhalation, an almost sigh. "Never mind, you seem busy," the baritone voice responded tersely.

"Oh yeah, law practice is booming and poker playing has never been so lucrative. I clearly have no time to talk. Since when was I the one who was unreachable to all of my friends?" Phoenix bit back cynically.

Edgeworth's voice was absent for several moments, and as Phoenix's finger approached the red button to hang up, the prosecutor stated neutrally, "You simply don't answer my calls, Wright, so it is indeed you who remains unreachable. It begs the question, why don't you answer usually and why did you answer in this instance?"

Phoenix grumbled in resistance, "Maybe there isn't much for us to talk about. You're a prosecutor who works in Europe with Interpol. I don't have a law practice, I'm a poker player, I'm raising a child. You do the math."

He could almost hear Edgeworth's glaring and clenching his jaw. "Wright, I don't know what you're spouting off about."

"We don't live in the same world anymore, and I'd kindly not like to be reminded of that. After you left, you could start over…I couldn't." Phoenix hand trembled on his cell phone. Anger, resentment, something deeper…he didn't care to investigate.

"Wright…" _His eyes are closed and he's pinching the bridge of his nose, I just know it_. "I want to return, but the Prosecutor's Office…it's changed so much since..." _Yeah, my hearing, I know_. "And I cannot practice where the expectation is that I compromise the ethics I have worked towards just to win. Either that, or they use me as a face, a puppet, to disguise my colleagues' actions. Is that the price we're willing to pay now? And fighting disbarment…it's a time-intensive process…please tell me you haven't given up on it."

Phoenix spat, "Then why aren't you here helping me fight it and whatever else is going on in the Prosecutor's Office?!" _God, you sound like such a brat, Phoenix._

"What do you expect me to do, Wright? Charge in with my King of Prosecutor's shield?" The prosecutor sighed. "These sorts of battles, they can only be won with the truth and evidence, and neither of those entities is working in our favor at the moment. But I'm always following the leads, Wright, just like you. Do you trust me?"

Phoenix paused, catching a glimpse of himself in the window. Although clean, he was unkempt and unshaven in sweatpants, a nondescript grey hoodie, and a blue beanie Trucy gifted to him from one of their adventures at the flea market. _If only he saw me now, he wouldn't be complaining about those blue suits anymore…_

"Who else is there to trust? Even this morning, this murder at the space center…"

Edgeworth emitted a shade of a laugh. "So, you are still scoping for clients, Wright…It's serendipitous that we both have Simon Blackquill on our minds." The baritone voice darkened, "I don't know what to make of his case. I thought if you had time..."

"Go down to the detention center? Like old times? You've got to be joking…"

Edgeworth persisted, "You still have that, err…Magatama, don't you? You could at least check if he's lying..."

"And why would I want to get involved?"

Edgeworth's voice became dangerously quiet. "Have you lost your empathy for those in the defendant's chair?... There's something strange about this case, I can't pinpoint what it is, but the motive is off, he gave little resistance when arrested, even though he had so much to lose. Apparently, he hasn't even requested counsel."

Phoenix laughed drily, "Oh wow, the Demon Prosecutor is relying on…hunches? Too bad, Edgeworth, if you were here you could have been the prosecutor in this case. Or played defense attorney. How do you know so much about it anyway?"

Edgeworth responded, unperturbed, "I made inquiries with colleagues. If he is convicted, there will certainly be backlash towards the Prosecutor's Office. Indeed…I had requested that the Chief Prosecutor let me take the case. However, they insisted it would be suspicious for me to suddenly come back to practice for such a controversial trial, so they refused my assistance."

The former attorney scoffed, "So you're willing to fly back for this Blackquill guy and yet—"

"Don't. If you're willing to help, it would be greatly appreciated. If not, I have to attend to other matters. I do wish you the best, Wright, and hope you continue to update me."

 _Click. And there he goes._

Phoenix grumbled, grabbing the Magatama from his desk drawer and headed out toward the bus stop.

 _Let's see what you're hiding, Simon Blackquill._

* * *

"So, little brother, what is it this time? Does his daughter have a school play? A cold? Or has he simply forgotten you?" Franziska smirked, her silver wispy hair falling to the side as she eyed Edgeworth. Albeit composed to the untrained eye, he showed his minuscule signs of distress in her estimation. He had barely hung up in an attempt to avoid her interrogation, but it seemed he was too late anyway.

"Throwing darts at a board in the dark, Franziska… no wonder you never beat Wright." He returned the smirk.

 _Crack!_

Her whip struck his desk, fortunately missing his cup of tea and cell phone, but he flinched nonetheless. Regaining eye contact, Edgeworth half smiled, "There's no shame in losing to him, I mean I almost always did."

Franziska glowered severely. "Only that fool would lose his foolish badge with a foolhardy approach to defense such that the fool did not even foolishly examine that foolish evidence…and now look at us, an embarrassing afterthought to that foolishly foolish fool's legacy!"

"You're being irrational, Franziska. I hardly think one of Interpol's top collaborating prosecutors is an afterthought to anyone. And not only that, you connected me with cases here and extricated me from a precarious legal situation in the States. You have your own legacy now, even loftier than your father's." His eyes softened on her face, seeing a comrade in arms, a fellow survivor of Manfred Von Karma and his tyranny.

Franziska's glare lessened only to be punctuated by her biting tongue. "Miles Edgeworth, what foolish sentimentality has that foolish fool driven you to?"

Edgeworth chuckled, something he knew she would only tolerate when they were in private, remembering how they attempted to make articulate slights toward each other as part of their child's play.

"Miles Edgeworth, what is this preoccupation with that fool Phoenix Wright?"

The prosecutor's face fell and his eyes clouded over despite his attempts to maintain neutrality. _Perhaps I have allowed myself to become too comfortable in Franziska's company._

"Ah, there it is, almost as good as a confession! Little brother…your foolishly foolish heart has been foolishly taken by a lesser foolishly foolish fool, a defense attorney no less! Have you not yet foolishly declared these foolish feelings for the fool?"

Edgeworth glared, responding, "How does Ms. Andrews feel about your extended absence? It seems you are on edge when you don't have the opportunity to exorcise your dominant, sadistic demons. Perhaps I should give her a courtesy call at Lordly Tailor to check in with you?"

Franziska fumed and issued her death glare. "Miles Edgeworth, I am ending this foolish conversation at once!" She stormed out of the office door, slamming it behind her.

 _Neither of us is prepared to have this conversation, it seems._

Edgeworth sighed, his fingers dallying on the phone's dial pad before committing to the number. He bit the inside of his cheek as the phone rang.

A sonorous yet light voice responded, "Ja? Hallo, it's Klavier."

"Klavier, it's Miles Edgeworth."

"Herr Edgeworth! It's been so long, to what do I—"

"What do you know about the Metis Cykes murder case?"

"Eh, probably as much as you do. I never anticipated Simon Blackquill would… anyway, I'm not the assigned prosecutor in that case, though I thought it would be an interesting one to try. They're very hush-hush about the details of the murder…highly sensitive, ja?"

"You need to get on the investigation team, Klavier. Chief Prosecutor won't even let me take the case, and I haven't been denied before."

Klavier protested, "But Herr Edgeworth, if he said no to you, who am I—"

"Stroke his ego, say something about your desire to learn from him on a landmark case as a neophyte, your devotion to the reputation of the Prosecutor's Office, anything. This case…something untoward is happening in our profession, Klavier. We're going to need this information no matter the trial outcome, and you're the connection I have. I need a witness." _I certainly cannot entrust this solely to that detective, after all._

"What if he refuses? Or worse, starts to suspect my motives?"

Tapping the temple of his forehead for several moments, Edgeworth responded, "Klavier, you possess a certain…charm that I simply cannot wield myself. It is a gift as a prosecutor when working with difficult colleagues, the defense, witnesses. You must have confidence using it."

He heard the younger prosecutor smile. "I am flattered –"

"However, charm doesn't get anyone very far with me," Edgeworth interjected, "so go use it on the Chief Prosecutor and keep me updated."

"I-I understand."

"Viel Glück, Klavier."

"Danke schoen, Herr Edgeworth."

The elder prosecutor hung up, feeling conflicted about the use of his inconsistent mentorship of Gavin and his even more unstable friendship with Wright. _People are not chess pieces to manipulate and move about on the board for a greater endgame, Edgeworth. Phoenix Wright is justified in his anger towards you._ Pained, the prosecutor grabbed his left arm reflexively, digging his fingernails in. He felt enough of a distracting pinch to redirect his attention to documents a certain lupine investigator had delivered, but a lingering thought crept up just the same.

 _Please, Phoenix, don't shut me out just yet._

* * *

Phoenix arrived at the Detention Center, dawdling at the entrance awkwardly, finally dialing Gumshoe, hoping he was nearby.

"Hey, pal! Why haven't I heard from you in so long?"

Phoenix bristled, "We used to run into each other at crime scenes, remember? I'm not doing so much of that these days…"

"Pal, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…I was thinking this morning Maggey and I could have you over for dinner sometime so we can catch up…but…what's on your mind?"

Phoenix sighed, "Uh…you know our old friend? He wants me to check out a suspect, but this is supposed to be discreet, okay?"

"What are you getting at, pal? Is it Mr. – "

Phoenix nearly cursed, interjecting, "Shhh! Damnit, Gumshoe, I said discreet, hush hush! Are you near the detention center?"

"Easy, pal, I'm inside! Let me come out, are you here?"

Phoenix groaned, "Yeah, let's get this show on the road."

A few minutes passed and the detective emerged, grinning and slightly filled out, likely due to his girlfriend's cooking, but also quite haggard, definitely due to investigations. Phoenix failed to protest in time when Gumshoe engulfed him in a bearlike embrace.

"I barely recognized you, pal! Now that you're here, it's like old times!" Gumshoe exclaimed, laughing.

Phoenix awkwardly patted the taller man's back, "Yeah, it's a riot, but you better not give me away. You really didn't recognize me?"

Gumshoe frowned and scratched his neck, giving the former attorney a once-over before declaring, "I don't know…you're definitely scruffier and skinnier, pal, and those clothes…I'm just glad Mr. Edgeworth isn't here to see—"

Phoenix cut in sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks pal, but I don't have anyone taking care of me at home," gently patting Gumshoe's stomach, to which the latter flushed and grinned awkwardly.

"Yeah if I didn't have Maggey…oh man, I miss my old boss." A puppy dog look was cast over Gumshoe's face.

Phoenix cleared his throat and persisted, "Look, I need you to get me in to see Blackquill."

Puzzled, Gumshoe clarified, "And Mr. Edgeworth requested it? He's refusing to see any defense attorneys, pal, even disbarred ones. Plus, the investigators basically gave up and went back to the crime scene. Even the detectives he worked with all the time…he gave them nothing."

"Keep the Edgeworth thing to yourself, just tell Blackquill he has a friend visiting and smuggle me in."

Gumshoe smiled delightedly, clapping Phoenix on the shoulder a little too forcefully. "Pal, if it's for Mr. Edgeworth, let's do it."

As Phoenix followed Gumshoe inside the detention center, nostalgia cast over him, remembering that anxiety of the unknown before meeting a new client, wondering if he truly believed them or not…what the qualifying information would be to convince him of their innocence enough to take their case. He recalled how, for Edgeworth's innocence, he didn't have to think at all. _Enough Edgeworth for one day, okay? Let's just see this guy._

As they reached the visitor's room, he saw Gumshoe hand a piece of gum to the guard on duty and encourage him to take a 20- to 30-minute break. _That was easy._

"Gumshoe…the camera…I don't want—"

"Easy, pal, don't worry." The detective turned out the lights, and waiting outside the door, Phoenix heard him messing with something near the window. He heard footsteps approach again and Gumshoe flicked the light switch on.

"What did you—"

"The cameras don't record sound, we just needed something to mess with the image, I happened to confiscate—"

"Yeah, Gumshoe, got it." Phoenix noticed a small box attached to the camera. _It causes interference. I feel like a criminal._

"Sit down on the visitor side, I'll go get him."

Ages passed before Gumshoe returned triumphant, a tall, pale, austere, and almost gothic, handcuffed figure with raven hair in tow, a sullen expression etched onto his visage as he lowered himself into the seat across the glass. His long coat and suit were impeccable, dignified, lending him a minimalist grace.

A low voice broke the silence, "So, Wright-dono is my lone friend in the world. How fortunate." Simon Blackquill narrowed his eyes, a slight smirk dancing across his lips.

 _Great, I've been trying to avoid thoughts of HIM, and now we have someone basically channeling the guy. Maybe he really did choose death and Blackquill's a spirit medium...except for this "-dono" business…it's like he's in an old samurai film. Oh no…samurais are right up HIS alley…_

Phoenix cleared his throat, "Just Phoenix, or Wright, is fine. You?"

Blackquill mocked, "Just Simon, or Blackquill, is fine. Neither of us holds rank anymore anyway. I was under the impression that you no longer practice."

Phoenix's mouth settled into a hard line, "I was watching it on the news this morning. I need to know…did you kill Metis Cykes?"

The prosecutor's dark eyes maintained his cold gaze, "I'm not sure there is anything you can do with that information." Phoenix heard the familiar din of chains drawn, locks clamping shut. _Five, huh? And without access to any evidence…_

Phoenix shook his head. "How are you going to plead?"

Blackquill's eyes narrowed. "Guilty. I might as well."

 _Chains and locks again. You're a complicated guy. Six this time._ _I have to try, but it's like he doesn't care! Like it's a game…what game are you playing at, Blackquill? Edgeworth had a bad feeling about this case and he usually doesn't just…_

Phoenix's voice lowered, "Look I don't know you, Simon, but something is happening here. If you're convicted…"

Blackquill's expression darkened and he almost-whispered, "Even if I agreed with you, neither of us is in a position for a turnabout, are we?"

A long silence passed between the men who had fallen from grace, their eyes lowered.

The raven-haired prosecutor finally uttered, "Did you forge the evidence?"

Phoenix's eyes returned to the prosecutor, but he didn't speak.

Blackquill smiled wryly, his raspy voice affirming, "Thought so."

The former attorney's face contorted as he inquired, "How do you know?"

"Psychology of the human mind is an enigma, but Metis taught me to read people nearly as well as h— you aren't such a sophisticated subject of study in that realm, Wright-dono."

Phoenix bristled from the perceived slight, but recovered quickly.

Blackquill tilted his head slightly and continued, "If you were innocent, how did you approach your hearing?"

"Well…I kept my cards close and I didn't want to prove their point about being desperate to win, so I didn't fight." Phoenix face fell, cutting off recollections before they could culminate.

"Of course." Long silence. The prosecutor nodded and stated, "I will take my leave, Wright-dono."

 _I normally would tell him to hold it, but…there's nothing I have to contradict the vague responses he's giving me. I don't know how to get under his skin or read him, not yet._

Phoenix cleared his throat. "Yes, well, thank you for meeting with me."

Blackquill smirked, "I apologize, I'm not sure you got much of anything out of it." Gumshoe opened the door and the prosecutor left his chair stoically and drifted out of the visitor's room, Gumshoe towing behind.

 _I would think again, Blackquill-dono._

Phoenix rushed to the entrance and walked a couple of blocks to the bus stop, fishing out his cell phone to report back. No answer. He redialed twice more and finally that exasperated voice.

"Yes? Do you know what time it is?"

 _It must be late there. Sorry._

Phoenix scoffed, "That's no way to greet your friend who did you a favor on short notice."

Edgeworth groaned, "Wright, update me."

"I don't know what to think. There's something big going on and that's all I could really get, but it seemed like he wanted me nowhere close to this thing."

The prosecutor persisted, "Yes, and any of those ridiculous contraptions?"

 _Psyche-locks you mean? How many times have we talked about this?_

"Um, yeah, a lot…but I had no way of breaking them, no evidence, remember? And uh…I don't know what it means…he intends to plead guilty though…"

Edgeworth's voice lowered, "No…why would he…"

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm telling you, what you thought was going on is probably right…this is big and we have nothing to go off of."

The prosecutor replied, "We will eventually, I'm certain. Any…gut reactions?"

"About whether he's guilty or not? I thought it was about the evidence, the truth…and remember Matt Engarde? Plus, this guy is like a psychology expert…"

Edgeworth posited, "I know you well enough that you made some decision in your mind about it."

Phoenix bit his lip _._ "Well…I think he wants to be found guilty, but that's independent of whether he actually did it?"

"You're saying he wishes to be incarcerated? On purpose?"

 _Turn your thinking around, Phoenix._

"Or maybe…he has to be, for some reason?"

Silence.

Phoenix teased, "By the way, I think this guy's your type. Well-dressed, dry witted, kind of dark and brooding, and he acts like a neoclassical samurai. You would dig him." The former attorney felt a genuine pang of jealousy when he realized his logic was sound for something that was meant to be a joke.

Edgeworth lowered his voice, "I think you have a very one-dimensional understanding of me. Perhaps I've been gone too long and in your old age, you're starting to forget. I have some matters to attend to, but thank you for your assistance, Wright."

"Anytime, Edgeworth…ANYtiiime."

Phoenix hung up the phone, surprisingly bothered by how cynically he acted with what should have been at least a dear friend. _I need to stop drinking so much, maybe…down the line at least._

* * *

 _9:30 PM on the dot. Let's hope we have some decent business tonight so I'm not stuck at the piano. For everyone's sake._

Phoenix shuffled into that shady establishment, yet again shivering at the drop of the air conditioning level. The management insisted it helped establish the setting of Old Moscow or St. Petersburg, but the former attorney recognized unnecessary posturing when he saw it. He couldn't complain, of course: they gave him a fair enough hourly wage with tips from the piano and poker playing customers. Though…many of the tips were handsome because certain elements were attempting to buy his silence. _How did I ever make HIM meet me here? Oh yeah…wine and Gumshoe._

Phoenix gave a friendly nod to the wait staff as they greeted him and took a seat at the piano, those phantom long white fingers haunting him as he attempted to play a few simple jovial pieces. He still felt delirious thinking about how the prosecutor finally relaxed enough in front of him to perform something so beautifully, a moment no other person from his past could compete with. Surely, Phoenix had improved with Trucy's insistence that he practice, her coaxing turning into nagging over a matter of days, but he only had to play as well as he needed to before the first customer approached. _If only I could watch him play piano and take the poker games myself, that might be enough—_

A throat clear tore Phoenix away from his reverie.

"Mr. Wright, it's a pleasure to see you after so long."

Phoenix's eyes snapped upward, taking in the source of the interruption. Blue suit, platinum blond hair, that all-too-familiar badge glinting in the low light. _What is he doing here?_

Phoenix quipped, "Mr. Gavin, what a surprise. I don't see many reputable defense attorneys in these parts."

Kristoph laughed lightly, "Mr. Wright, that was good! Self-deprecating, but very good… and Kristoph, please."

The former attorney shook his head. "Kristoph, I'm sorry, it's my place of business so I can't—"

"Well, I was hoping we could share a bottle, play a few games. I'll warn you, I'm not so adept at poker, but I tip well."

"A top attorney…now who's being self-deprecating." Phoenix quickly surveyed the now-quiet establishment, then nodded to a nearby table.

As he took a seat and perused the wine list, Kristoph inquired, "Are you partial to any varietals or do you prefer blends?"

 _I prefer HIS._ "You're asking the wrong guy. Pick it and I'll drink without complaints."

"Fair enough." The blond attorney smiled almost smugly, as the wait staff arrived, "We'll take a bottle of the Paso Robles Cabernet, please."

The bespectacled light blue eyes honed in on Phoenix's face.

"It's surreal, you know."

"What?"

"You, in this element, away from where you belong. It is unfortunate." Kristoph readjusted his glasses as his lips pursed.

 _I don't know, you seem to be doing quite well without me being there._

Phoenix shrugged off the cynical thought, responding, "It's the past. I have a different life, I adopted a child. I'm getting by as honestly as I can."

Kristoph raised his eyebrows. "Child? You don't mean—"

"Yes, my client's. I'm fortunate, she is really wonderful, special…"

The blond attorney shook his head vehemently. "No client could pay me enough to care for their child. But I suppose that's what makes you unique, Mr. Wright. Does that mean your client has maintained contact?"

 _Nosy._

"No. If he had, I imagine things would have worked out differently."

 _When is that wine getting here? I'm starting to feel awkward._

Kristoph smiled slightly, eyes sparkling. "Well, I wanted you to know that I find your story compelling, and if I can ever be of assistance, you should never hesitate to call." Retrieving a card from his blazer pocket, he deftly slid it across the table towards Phoenix's hand.

 _I'm hoping I won't need your services. My badge-less self has been staying out of trouble, mostly._

Phoenix bit the inside of his cheek before inquiring, "I assume you heard about that murder at the space center."

The blond attorney nodded slowly. "Ghastly, isn't it? And to defend Simon Blackquill...?" He shook his head ruefully.

"You wouldn't take him on?"

Kristoph chortled, "I would not be eager to... no, but I did attempt to visit today to offer representation. He seems keen on taking a chance on a public defender, but from what I've seen of him in court, he is full of surprises. He may even elect to represent himself. Foolhardy."

The pair shared a bottle of wine as Phoenix dealt the cards for poker. As they drank, he found his opponent's tells more and more evident, particularly when he pushed the bridge of his glasses and his hand tensed visibly. Needless to say, Phoenix consistently won and noticed that although his opponent maintained composure overall, Kristoph's affixed smile would subtly twitch with each loss.

 _I think I got under his skin a little._

The blond attorney suddenly stood, nodding to Phoenix, "You certainly are skilled, even if it is in a limited arena." His hand tensed again as he discreetly dropped a neat stack of cash, tied with an unmarked paper ribbon.

Phoenix counted it to be sure… a thousand dollars. _He knew he was going to lose…but how?_

He shook his head. "Why? You were only here a couple of hours, I can't take this."

Kristoph tilted his head with an astute look, his voice cutting through with a needle's precision, "I warned you that I play poorly yet tip well. Are you really in a position to refuse?"

The former attorney shrugged, responding with a laugh, "Just not accustomed to it on a weeknight, but thank you, Kristoph."

"Thank you, Mr. Wright. I hope we can get together again soon." Kristoph deftly smiled, taking his leave.

 _He was polite, good conversation, paid well…an ideal customer. So why do I feel icky? I mean we do need the money but…ALL of this is going to Trucy. I can't use it for myself._

 _Who else is there to trust?_ His conversations with Edgeworth from that day playing in the back of his head in stark contrast to those they shared after the hearing when he had stayed over. _This time, I pushed you away, didn't want you to become part of my mess. Who was I to judge you for all those years with Von Karma? You were finally able to open up at least, and I…I let you down. You're the one who walked through fire, lost everything, rose again despite all odds. Your whole world shattered with your father's death, with Von Karma's betrayal…and all I thought about was how you left me, dead or alive. It was easy for me to live freely before, I never suffered the way you did, not even close until I lost my badge. And how did I treat you? I drove you away and then blamed you for staying there. My oldest friend, my most worthy rival, the person I—_

Phoenix cut off the thought, realizing he had some repairs to make first.

* * *

 _October 9_ _th_ _, 2020_

Brushing the silver hair out of his eyes, the prosecutor looked in the dresser mirror as he affixed his cravat for another day of rifling through pieces of evidence, interviewing witnesses, collaborating with the lupine investigator, and avoiding unproductive thoughts regarding his favorite former attorney.

Like clockwork, his cell phone rang the _Steel Samurai_ theme, reserved for one person only.

"How peculiar. To what do I owe the pleasure of my third call with you within the last 24 hours?"

A weary voice, barely audible, replied "Miles…"

Edgeworth's eyes closed as he tried to stifle a sigh of relief. _First name basis? After so long, that can only mean…_

The voice resounded more clearly, but the ache was still present. "I was a coward for shutting you out. I don't know how I could ever fit into your life, but I want to. My pride got in the way…I wanted to be an equal, I wanted to be enough. I didn't want you to see what's happened to me. It was the court that brought us together. I thought I was nothing without it…our relationship would be forever fractured. But the more I think about everything you've done, everything you've gone through…you're extraordinary, Miles. You were willing to kill the prosecutor in you to start again. And I think, maybe I need your help to kill the attorney in me so I can start again."

Edgeworth gripped the dresser, his white knuckles pulsing, his jaw clenched.

"Miles…please forgive me…say something, anything."

The prosecutor exhaled a jagged breath before his faint voice uttered, "Phoenix…I'm here."

His voice wavering but full, like a dam about to burst, Phoenix inquired, "Do you forgive me?"

Silence. "Yes, but only if you forgive me as well."

"For what? You didn't do any—"

"Enough, I didn't do enough. I didn't anticipate just how difficult your transition would be, I've always had…privilege. I was confounded and too hesitant about how to proceed. And I should have put my foot down with Franziska…I left at the wrong time. You had every right to be upset, whether I could tolerate it or not."

Phoenix argued, "Miles you don't have to—"

The prosecutor reiterated, "I'll only forgive you if you forgive me."

"Always. Always, Miles."

Edgeworth smiled faintly. "Likewise. So, I may need to collaborate with you, sooner than expected."

Incredulous, Phoenix exclaimed, "Already?! I'm not sure..."

Edgeworth chuckled, "If I am not mistaken, you said you wanted my assistance to kill the attorney so you could start anew. I am offering you the opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity…?"

Edgeworth smirked, "Well, let me ask some preliminary questions. How do you feel about traveling by jet, Wright?"


	7. Chapter 7: Prelude

Many thanks to those who have been reading and apologies for taking a while with this chapter! Thank you, SweetQueenie218 and my anonymous reviewer, for your kind words. It's a special feeling when something you write and enjoy is mirrored by others, so I am grateful to you for sharing that with me and taking the time to read. Also, hearty thanks again to prospectkiss, who has been encouraging to a new and self-doubting fanfic writer like myself! I also wanted to note that I have gone back and made minor edits, mostly grammar related, some story related (the notable one is changing Edgeworth from taking the elevator when exhausted to taking the stairs solely in Ch. 5…what was I thinking before?). A warning: as in past chapters, I do refer to actual, albeit relatively older, music and I hope that overlap isn't too distracting for anyone.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Prelude**_

 _December 5th, 2020_

"So nervous, little brother? Over a foolishly foolish houseguest?"

Edgeworth ran his fingers through his silver bangs, eyes narrowed as he systematically evaluated the sparsely elegant living room and the large glass doors leading to the balcony. After much deliberation, their investigation had moved to London with his rent and expenses partially covered for accommodations of his choosing. After perusing many holiday homes, the prosecutor finally selected a clean, modern, minimalist 3-bedroom flat with plenty of space and privacy, a must, given that his rival-friend would not arrive alone. Although he personally would have preferred an ornate interior design, he knew the former attorney would only get tense and uncomfortable, thus more likely to accidentally break things.

He sighed, "He's flying far away from home to assist me. I must take every precaution to ensure he is able to rest, recover from jetlag quickly, and not be a hindrance to our investigation."

Franziska scoffed, "Spoken like a truly concerned lover…foolishly foolish nonsense…" She drifted to the kitchen, while Edgeworth glowered silently at her retreating silhouette.

Nowhere in sight, she called out persistently, "You're not even going to foolishly protest like the fool you are, Miles Edgeworth?"

The prosecutor clenched his jaw as he retreated to the balcony, overlooking the frosty street lamps and the skeletons of trees covered in snow. He pulled the collar of his trench coat up slightly to shield his face from the wintry gusts of wind. _I really do hope you feel comfortable here, Wright. I tried to consider numerous factors when—_

"Miles Edgeworth, you should abandon your foolish reverie so you're not so foolishly late to retrieve that fool from the airport!"

Edgeworth tensed, suddenly alert and checking his watch. _Yes, 7:05 AM, and I should give at least an hour and a half to arrive at Heathrow by car with the traffic and snow…_ He felt a small smile creep up along his lips, recognizing how protective he felt, unwilling to let Wright travel in the snow with anyone else behind the wheel. He was given access to a black sportscar, less showy and thus more ideal for investigations, but certainly the handle of it could not compare to his beloved red chariot in California. He drove along the M4 motorway, frequently stopping to adjust to traffic and changing the stations, rapid-fire, to avoid the onslaught of Christmas music. He finally settled for a jazz station, Chet Baker's androgynously sweet croon resounding with such a knowing ache about a romantic rendezvous, and childhood nostalgia occupied his mind. During the holidays, his father enjoyed playing Baker's records while reading at his desk or cooking dinner. Young Miles felt relief that his father seemed oblivious to how his son's cheeks would flush in response to that simple yet bewitching voice paired with the musician's handsomely brooding face on the record cover. His imagination would get the best of him: how would it feel if his spiky-haired classmate and friend sang something like this to him, for him, so earnestly…azure eyes aching as his lips trembled at the microphone…was it even possible? Then the younger Edgeworth would shake his head violently and turn to a large legal text he would peruse of his own accord.

The prosecutor shifted in dismay at his musings and sighed in defeat, barely willing to admit how comforting and familiar this music felt in the moment. _I should make a mental note to play some old favorites for him, he's far more sentimental than I am_. His lips quirked at the thought, but noting that Heathrow was now only a half-hour away, he felt gentle palpitations in his chest while his mind flooded with unknown variables. _Will he feel the same in person after so long or has he changed his mind? With her around, will he be able to be himself with me? Does he want something more traditional now, given the adoption? Did he only fly here because I gave him an opportunity to investigate again?_ Overwhelmed, Edgeworth briefly pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as his silver hair obscured them, forcing his eyes open again as traffic began to move. He attempted to focus on the road, his hands grasping the steering wheel tightly, and taking the exit, Heathrow's towering glass windows came into view. _Phoenix Wright never flies, but he did at your request, the instant he received his passport. That's the objective truth._ Nevertheless, the prosecutor's breathing became shallow and his hands began to subtly tremble until he captured the reins in a vice-like grip.

Edgeworth parked near the stairs, his eyes narrowing at the elevator across the garage. _They would have ample luggage for an international trip…should I risk taking it? But if I have an episode…this is the last distraction I need right now._ The prosecutor shrugged off the thought, exiting his car with graceful fluidity as he approached the entrance to Arrivals Terminal 5. The brisk chill of the winter air sparked his nerves as the baggage claim area materialized. The infamous bustle of Heathrow was undeniable, people moving back and forth, rushing without much care for their fellow travelers.

Before he could gain composure to search for his party, he heard, "Hi, Uncle Miles!" That vaguely familiar girl, a few inches taller now, stood by the nearest carousel and beamed at him. Clothed in a navy-hued dress accented by a cornflower blue cape and hat, her white gloves lent her an air of showmanship as she dramatically tipped her hat, her leg lunged upon what appeared to be a sizeable magician's trunk. _Yes, but where is—_

A figure wearing dark distressed jeans, a threadbare blue sweater, well-worn boots, and carrying a faded black overcoat slowly turned around. Edgeworth could not miss those disheveled raven spikes of hair anywhere, nor the gleaming blue eyes that managed to eclipse his state of dress and face covered in light stubble. _Thanks for needlessly worrying me about him looking like a common thug now, Detective Gumshoe. He only looks…perhaps something like he did at university, if I could imagine? I'm sure he packed one of his old suits at least…_

His rival-friend was only a foot away now along with his daughter, her smile more brilliant up close, a walking toothpaste advertisement.

A familiar timbre resounded weakly, "Miles…"

 _Perhaps now isn't the best time for a true reunion._ Edgeworth nodded solemnly to both father and daughter. "Wright…Phoenix…Miss Eni—"

Phoenix cut in, "No, it's uh…it's Trucy Wright, now."

The prosecutor replied brusquely, "Y-yes of course, how could I be so forgetful, Miss Wright."

The young magician teased, "Really, Uncle Miles? Can't you just call me Trucy like everyone else? You're one of Daddy's oldest friends after all."

Edgeworth's eyes questioned Wright's, but the latter shrugged, smiling as if recommending they both submit to the girl's whims. Phoenix took the moment to drape a woolen navy coat around her shoulders.

He sighed, his eyebrows knit in uncertainty, "Yes, indeed…Trucy. If you must, you may reserve 'Uncle Miles' for informal occasions. However, if we are in public, especially with colleagues, I insist on 'Mr. Edgeworth' for the sake of professionalism. I hope you understand."

The girl's hands were grasped behind her back while she extended on her tiptoes in what the prosecutor deemed a winsome gesture. "Sure, Uncle Miles!"

The prosecutor took the girl's gargantuan trunk, absurd in size as compared to Wright's two rolling suitcases. He bit back remarks about how his guests would only be visiting England for approximately a month, despite his relief that there were retractable wheels to ease transport. As they approached the elevator, he felt Phoenix's hand, so foreign yet so familiar, sneak past his to grab the handle for the trunk.

Edgeworth stiffened slightly. "May I assist—"

Phoenix smiled and shook his head. "Nah, we got it. What floor are you on?"

"Five."

"We'll meet you there, Miles."

Edgeworth clarified, "I'll pull up to the elevator…it's a black sportscar…"

His spiky-haired friend grinned, responding as the elevator doors were closing, "Of course it is."

 _I'm permitted to enjoy creature comforts, Wright._

Edgeworth swiftly ascended the stairs and moved the car near the elevator just as the doors opened to reveal Phoenix and Trucy. By the time they had departed the airport, the girl had fallen asleep soundly in the backseat and Phoenix caught a glimpse in the passenger seat mirror, smiling warmly in response.

"Not surprised she's all tuckered out. Apparently, while I was sleeping, she was performing magic tricks for almost all ten hours to entertain the other business class customers, who luckily were really impressed. She even handed out cards for her show…so enterprising…she definitely does _not_ get that from me. Thanks for those tickets, by the way." Phoenix playfully punched his rival-friend on the arm.

Edgeworth tensed a little, the corners of his lips slightly upturned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I feel wide awake now…though I'd probably feel that way even if I didn't sleep, if it meant I got to see you so soon. I thought you would have sent a car for us, at most."

Edgeworth's cheeks turned a tinge of pink as he responded, "Most drivers are not safe nor skilled enough for me to trust them driving in the snow. And you're already prone to misadventures as it is."

The former attorney grinned and teased, "I'm sure that's what it was."

The prosecutor shot a quick glare that dissolved into a small smile as they drove in silence, before Phoenix broke it.

"So…the case…?"

Edgeworth's smile fell as he felt a subtle disappointment at this mention of their professional roles. _When have I ever despaired at the opportunity to discuss work?_

"Well, there is a sting operation in place by one of my colleagues, Shi-Long Lang, and his agents. He is a well-respected, albeit at times reckless, Interpol investigator. He put in word that he wanted my assistance in the resulting investigation and prosecuting the cases, especially plea negotiations for testimonies within the smuggling ring. For now, I review documents he sends, trying to make connections, determining red flags and any new avenues for investigation, as well as obtaining clearance and warrants as necessary to investigate new leads."

Phoenix grinned, "So he has a healthy distrust of prosecutors, too?"

Edgeworth laughed drily, grey eyes darting to his companion. "You deduced that much already? It's far less healthy than your distrust, to be fair."

"I also figure you don't need my help as much as you said you did."

The prosecutor's blush bloomed into crimson. "It is difficult to foresee what is and isn't necessary for an investigation, but it is certainly a complex case."

The former attorney shrugged, prematurely reaching for the radio dial and turning to Edgeworth to inquire, "May I change the station?"

The prosecutor rolled his eyes and gestured to him to go ahead, his eyes intent on the traffic.

Phoenix fiddled with the knob, finally settling for a station playing an older acoustic rock song with flourishes of mandolin, his rival-friend emitting a sigh of recognition. Edgeworth, historically resistant to this genre, noted snippets of the lyrics…something about a boy having to tell his childhood friend he was leaving, the boy starting to let his hair hang down, living on a darker side, how the boy's eyes don't see his friend anymore, he's playing another game now…

 _How eerily familiar._

"Sorry, Edgeworth, I know it's not your cup of tea, but this was one of my dad's favorite bands."

Edgeworth quietly responded, "I would argue it isn't even a type of tea to begin with. I don't believe I've heard it before…"

The former attorney laughed gently, "Yeah, not our generation, is it? But he used to play this song all the time when…"

"Yes?"

Phoenix's eyes turned wistful and nostalgic as he smiled. "When you moved away, he played this song every day for me after school…and then it was one of my favorites, though I never made it to the others on the album."

Edgeworth tensed, responding, "I didn't intend—"

Before he could finish, his rival-friend's hand gently touched his arm, and the prosecutor's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel once more. The hand pulled away swiftly.

"I know, I just wanted to share." The warmth of Phoenix's voice and the sensation of his touch washed over the prosecutor. The pair fell silent, seemingly content to bask in each other's company for a little while.

* * *

After they arrived at the flat, the pair guided the even drowsier Trucy to her guest room, where she collapsed in full magician's garb onto the bed, her hat toppling over onto the floor. Edgeworth's mouth quirked slightly in amusement while Phoenix shrugged and grinned, closing the door behind them.

The former attorney broke the silence. "So…with the investigation, I was thinking Trucy could…"

The prosecutor held up his hand, interjecting, "I already made arrangements, but as her guardian, you will need to sign the paperwork."

Phoenix's eyes widened as he blurted, "Edgeworth, this is my kid we're talking about! You can't just—"

The prosecutor rolled his eyes, handing the distraught father a brochure and a packet of documents from the coffee table. _Please, Wright, you think I cannot handle vetting out a simple organization?_

The former attorney's eyes scanned the pages, more thoroughly than most evidence in court in the prosecutor's estimation, before he finally nodded.

"So…an intensive performing arts workshop for kids, basically?"

Edgeworth smirked, "Was I off the mark?"

A smile slowly spread across his companion's face as he affirmed, "Yeah, okay fine, that was pretty good. But what about the tuition and long hours and covering meals and…?"

"Already covered. They take frequent breaks with meals and snacks, hour-long rest periods, and attend a number of performances in Southend. I sent my assistant to audit them, ask probing questions as needed, review the background information, and they are rather reputable. I believe they also prepare a winter performance at the end of the cycle. It is an education even I would envy and if Trucy indeed performed throughout the flight, she seems well-suited to such a program and could only benefit."

Phoenix beamed in surprise, "You really thought about everything, didn't you, Edgeworth?"

The prosecutor shook his head, clearly irritated. "Only because I knew you would fail to put enough thought into the details, as you have historically done."

The former attorney maintained the warm expression, approaching Edgeworth slowly, the latter reflexively tensing in response.

"You're right…what would I do without you, Miles?"

Edgeworth scoffed, his grey eyes narrowing, " _You're_ supposed to be helping _me_ with an investigation, Wright!"

Phoenix lingered, his smile affixed and gaze determined. "Even though _you're_ handling it well enough on your own?"

 _Wright, why do you always have to be so direct at the expense of others?_ The prosecutor swiftly deflected, "Wright, we're scheduled to meet with Lang at one o'clock, so you should shower and change, and then we can have lunch before we depart."

The impatient prosecutor led his dallying companion to one of the guestrooms, gesturing to the door like a sardonic game show hostess.

The former attorney chuckled, responding, "Yeah okay…wait is that…?" He paused at the threshold, pointing to a door slightly ajar at the end of the short hallway, "Is that your room, Edgeworth?" A mischievous grin spread slowly across Phoenix's face.

Throat clear. "It's a London flat, Wright, there is limited space. Where would you have me sleep?"

Phoenix bit his lip, his smile not so easily disguised. "Well, you know, typically it might make sense to have a parent and child take the adjacent rooms, in case the kid has a nightmare and feels afraid, you know? You chose an interesting arrangement, that's all."

Edgeworth responded flatly, "I assumed that a girl Trucy's age may appreciate some privacy since her father can only provide her a poorly-designed and crowded office-apartment of a home."

The former attorney flinched and muttered, "Ouch. Fine. I'm getting ready…" shutting the door behind him.

The prosecutor shook his head as he returned to the living area to make a few phone calls and confirm their appointment. He then entered the kitchen, inspecting and carefully tasting the German potato soup, kartoffelsuppe, simmering in the slow cooker, a memorable dish from childhood. While he relished the accent of pepper and parsley in the simple recipe, he felt mild embarrassment at his inability to prepare more elaborate fare given time constraints. As he liberally added seasonings to enhance its flavor, Edgeworth's mind became hazy. _This is Wright we're talking about…in his present financial state, he must be appreciative of anything that is served fresh…and now you sound like a classist imbecile…excellent._

"Something smells delicious in here…I hadn't noticed you were cooking, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth spun around, the guilt of insulting his rival-friend's taste still fresh in his mind, but his thoughts were engulfed by something entirely different as he watched his clean-shaven companion buttoning up his dress shirt over his bare chest. The prosecutor bit the inside of his cheek as he noticed the trails of condensation on Phoenix's skin, mirrored by the dampness of his black hair. The prosecutor felt a combination of joy and disappointment as the deconstructed blue suit reassembled as if it were two years prior. Phoenix fussed around with his necktie, attempting some monstrosity of a Windsor knot, such that Edgeworth finally approached and grabbed both ends of the tie.

The former attorney raised his eyebrows, to which the prosecutor narrowed his eyes and responded wearily, "May I?"

Phoenix gulped and nodded, his breath suddenly staggered as Edgeworth deftly moved the wide end of the tie up into a loop and behind.

Phoenix laughed nervously, insisting, "I must have forgotten since I haven't worn one in over a year…it was hard enough to learn in the first place. And you wear a…err, cravat? And you can tie a normal tie just like that, huh?"

"Wright, you shouldn't give credit for such a banal exercise, even if it is one you cannot complete."

Edgeworth's wry wit was the only barrier between him and his rival-friend, suddenly almost as close in proximity as they had been the night he stayed over. The prosecutor noticed how Wright fidgeted with his hands, his gaze averted, before Edgeworth finally tightened the knot, his pale fingers unintentionally close to his companion's throat. Suddenly, sapphire eyes beseeched his own, causing all thoughts and plans to dissipate into the ether.

"Daddy? Something smells so wonderful in here…"

The pair suddenly backed away from each other, vigilantly observing as Trucy emerged from the guest room, rubbing her eyes. Her gaze traveled back and forth between both of them, surely reading her father's flushed face and his friend's rigidness betrayed only by his occasionally darting grey eyes.

"Ooh, Daddy, I haven't seen you all dressed up since…!"

"Um yeah, Trucy, let's not get into that!" Phoenix laughed, his hand reaching for his neck.

Edgeworth redirected, "Trucy, did you rest well? Are you feeling hungry?"

The girl nodded eagerly, taking a seat at the adjacent glass dining table, already set, Phoenix joining her. The prosecutor nodded, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves before he reached for the pot and placed it in the middle of the table. He silently poured a couple ladles' worth of soup into the white china bowls, first Trucy, then Phoenix, and lastly for himself.

The prosecutor's lips curved, pleased at Phoenix's sounds of satiety as he devoured the soup rather neatly, the sentiments echoed by Trucy.

"Uncle Miles, I don't think I've ever had such a delicious soup before…I'm normally not a huge fan of soup…except Eldoon's, but it's so salty!"

"Me neither!" Phoenix groaned, forcing Edgeworth to stifle a chuckle.

"It's just a simple recipe I grew up with, appropriate for the weather and season."

Phoenix protested, "Whatever it is, it's amazing and I haven't had something so…" and the former attorney elected to inhale some more soup instead of completing his thought.

Over lunch, the father discussed the arts program with his daughter, who nearly squealed in delight before he insisted she needed to complete her remaining homework assignments by correspondence on her days off. The prosecutor felt relieved as Phoenix signed the paperwork, knowing they could investigate and do nearly anything else to their hearts' content as long as Trucy was safe and occupied.

Edgeworth inquired, "Are you eager to attend orientation this afternoon, Trucy? My assistants will be here shortly to accompany you."

Phoenix's eyes blazed as he frowned. "Assistants?"

The prosecutor smiled, "Well, you heard Ms. Skye has returned to continue her forensic training in the new year, no? And my other assistant, Kay, is a couple years junior to her in a related investigation program track."

Phoenix responded flatly, "Are these the 'assistants' that vetted out Trucy's program?"

"Wright, they are quite gifted with technology and I oversaw their inquiries."

The former attorney appeared dubious, stating only, "You know, you used to give me a really hard time for hanging out with "adolescent girls". Pot kettle black, huh, Edgeworth?"

The prosecutor glowered and retorted, "And yet they are your investigative partners of choice! And suddenly when _I_ do it—"

"I had no choice in investigative partners! It was either be alone—"

"At the rate that you take in strays, I imagine you had a gallery to choose from!"

"How dare you talk about Maya and Pearls like they're—"

At this moment, the young magician suddenly unleashed a large wooden puppet in a cloak-hat set that matched her own, manipulating its mouth while she beamed.

"Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright, what brought about this marital spat? Inquiring minds want to know!"

The prosecutor knew he was gripping the table, eyes bugging and unable to speak, while his companion hunched over as if just punched in the stomach.

Phoenix's voice tremulous, he gently chided, "Trucy, honey, what have I said about bringing Mr. Hat out at the dining table?"

Trucy crossed her arms, pouting, her inanimate partner folding away out of view, responding in a sing-songy voice, "Mr. Hat belongs on stage in the context of a performance and can really frighten people otherwise. I'm sorry, Daddy, but you and Uncle Miles were fighting…"

Edgeworth, composed again, responded matter-of-factly, "Miss Trucy, I gravely apologize for my repugnant behavior and will not again be baited by Wright's utter lack of refinement—"

Phoenix groaned, interrupting, "And Trucy, I won't pick fights, no matter what a big stuffy jerk he—"

 _Ding dong._

Three pairs of eyes darted to the front door.

Edgeworth smirked as he confidently shrugged, approaching the entrance. "Must be my _assistants_."

The two wide-eyed girls entered, gasping at the flat, nearly-identical grins plastered to their faces.

"Oh Mr. Edgeworth, this is so awesome!"

"How did you find a place like this on such short notice? It would make a decent lair for a Great Thief..."

The prosecutor smiled wryly, shaking his head, leading the pair of assistants into the kitchen.

Ema rushed forward and removed her lab glasses, exclaiming, "Mr. Wright! Trucy! I'm so excited you finally came to visit Europe! And you're going to investigate? Well if you need any forensic assistance—"

Edgeworth interjected, "This is Kay Faraday, my occasional assistant and a promising young investigator like Ema here."

The younger assistant beamed, a large golden key garishly entwined in her dark hair, adjusting her gloves before shaking hands with the Wrights as they exchanged pleasantries. Before long, the three girls took their leave, their conversation a seemingly impossible amalgam of thievery, science, and magic.

Phoenix's eyes ached in concern. "Are they going to be safe?"

Edgeworth reassured, "You know Ema to be responsible. And though I may not tell her so directly, Kay was an invaluable part of my investigations. Both have lived in London as part of their education for at least a year and are well-acquainted with the authorities as well as emergency services. The pair combined are overqualified for childcare in my estimation and they can contact us in case they need assistance. Trucy will be at the program for the majority of her time away anyway."

The former attorney begrudgingly acquiesced, "You better be right, Edgeworth…so when are we going to see this Lang guy?"

* * *

The pair arrived at a flat on the twelfth floor, Edgeworth composed yet Phoenix winded from the ascent, as the former knocked insistently.

A wolf-like yet handsome figure emerged from the doorway, ash blonde-brown hair swept back, a self-assured grin with fang-like teeth, dressed in a gold-embroidered black jacket with a white fur collar.

 _Why do we ALWAYS get the characters, Edgeworth?_

"Ah, pretty boy, this is the pretty friend of yours you brought to play in this great game of ours, eh?"

 _Pretty?!_

Edgeworth's face remained stoic as he responded, "I thought we had at least made it to last name basis, Lang."

"Fine, Edgeworth. Given your expensive education, you think you could introduce me properly?"

The prosecutor cleared his throat, following the investigator into the room. "I was just getting to that. Shi-Long Lang, meet Phoenix Wright. Wright is my…investigative partner and a former attorney." Edgeworth turned to Phoenix, "And Lang is, as you know, a top-ranking investigator for Interpol who is head of this investigation."

The investigator shook the former attorney's hand, a tad roughly in the latter's opinion, before leading them to an office where he gestured for the pair to sit down.

The investigator and prosecutor discussed logistics and evidence for some time that had little obvious context, and the former attorney felt his thoughts drift into daydreams of how it would be to spend the month with his old friend otherwise. Finally, Lang's narrow eyes sought Phoenix's face, his own dignified yet aloof. "Lang Zi says 'Every wolf plays a role in the pack lest he lose his purpose.' So, what do you plan to do in this investigation, Wright?"

 _Come on, Edgeworth just called me here…_ "I…uh—"

Edgeworth's eyes narrowed as he affirmed, "He's _my_ partner and will assist me."

Lang laughed, eyes glittering as he bared his fangs. "Didn't know you were so possessive, Mr. Prosecutor. You don't understand the irony yet, but let me explain. Intelligence reports that our target, Corbeau, is making the exchange for product in a pretty unconventional way, and we decided to move the sting to accommodate."

The prosecutor persisted, "Unconventional? In what way?"

"As you know, there's competition to become a supplier for this pharmaceutical smuggling ring given the increase in international markets. While Corbeau is mid-ranking, according to intel he's made the executive decision to choose a supplier based on a competition. Something to establish the prospective business partner's trustworthiness and composure as there is always the risk of being interrogated by the police. We need someone who can win and get the evidence we need, and with this bastard, Corbeau, there are few chances."

Edgeworth paused, finger on his temple, before inquiring, "Competition?"

"Yes." The investigator's grinned, fangs gleaming. "Poker."

Phoenix's eyes glazed over as his jaw dropped. He looked over at Edgeworth, whose face hardened but maintained Lang's gaze.

Lang continued, "So you see why I want to discuss your companion's role."

The prosecutor resisted, shaking his head, "I'm not sure how this is related…"

"Don't play dumb, I did my research. Wright, you are a professional poker player, correct? Never defeated?"

Edgeworth interrupted, "You don't have to answer that. I didn't bring you for—"

Lang's eyebrows were knit, his fangs nearly bared as he growled, "You have no right to impede the investigation nor to limit our options!"

The prosecutor insisted, "You must have someone among your ranks who can fulfill the role. A professional in such operations. And Wright is known well-enough in the States, he could easily be spotted. I won't have you put his life—"

Phoenix interjected, "Look…what do you need me to do?"

Lang's face settled into neutral as he explained, "You'll need to wear a wire and a small video camera while playing, then you'll follow Corbeau back to make the exchange. We will be right outside in an unmarked van with enough backup situated in case matters go awry. The other parts of this operation may be complicated but I can assure you that we are prepared for all outcomes. What I need to know is, are you sure you can win?"

The former attorney's eyes were ablaze with certainty as he uttered, "As long as I can find his tell, I can win."

His eyes darted to Edgeworth, whose face blanched while he exhaled, fuming.

As if cueing them to leave, Lang stood up and stated matter-of-factly, "I'm not sure your partner is in agreement, Wright. Lang Zi says, 'The survival of the pack is dependent on the elegant coordination between wolf brethren.' Take the day to discuss the plan and I'll be in touch so we can make preparations."

 _Who is Lang Zi? Isn't this my decision? Aren't I the one with the most to lose?_

Edgeworth's face remained cold as they left, giving the subtlest of nods to Lang and completely ignoring Phoenix, who followed him numbly into the stairwell. Just as the door to the stairwell shut behind him, Phoenix felt his back pushed to the wall, pinned by his rival-friend's hands on his shoulders, silver-bullet irises gunning for him.

 _What the—? What did I –?_

The prosecutor's steely voice fell from his lips in a near-whisper, "What do you think you're doing?"

Phoenix trembled but protested, "What do you mean? Just let me go—"

The pale, long fingers tightened their grasp.

"I- I just wanted to help. I wanted to be needed in this investigation, it's kind of my specialty now—"

Edgeworth bit back, "What?! Poker?! You can't be serious. Corbeau is a _crime lord_ , Wright. He isn't above taking hostages, above killing…What would I…" He shook his head, breaking his gaze.

 _Oh…this is about…_

Phoenix raised his still-trembling hand and cupped the face of his companion, whose jaw clenched in response but he refused to move and met his eyes once again, less vicious but still piercing.

"Miles…I'm here with you. And I want to help you the most I can with what I have."

The prosecutor protested vehemently, "There is nothing to prove here. Let Lang find someone else."

"But if I'm the best shot…after all you've done for me…"

Edgeworth moved in slightly, his bangs obscuring his eyes slightly, though their gaze remained intense and clear.

"Your daughter will not lose you. I…I will not lose you, Phoenix. I refuse."

 _Miles…I…_

Phoenix persisted, "Miles, I can do this for you. You've got to trust in me, like I trust in you."

The former attorney's hand moved to the back of Edgeworth's neck, pulling closer, ocean eyes engulfed in the grey orbs of his companion, vast waters meeting cloudy skies on the horizon.

 _I feel like we've gotten stuck here, like some sort of purgatory… so many times… can we just…?_

Lips, soft and warm, pressed against his, shaking with the uncertainty of whether to pull back or move forward. For Phoenix, the dizziness and impulse was too strong, his grip tightening slightly in Miles' silver hair, pulling him in further, an invitation to drown together. An imprecise low rumble, almost a soft growl, resonated from Miles' throat, causing the former attorney to feel impulsive, his mouth opening slowly with his rival-friend's tongue unexpectedly darting in passionately.

 _Always need to be one step ahead, don't you, Miles?_

He felt suddenly so sensitive to every graze, touch, brush against his skin, noticing the long fingers caressing his face and grasping his hair as their kiss deepened. Phoenix's own fingers became daring, tracing down his companion's torso, fingers tucking into the waist of his trousers, pausing but feeling no resistance from his partner. He pulled him in, their bodies plastered together yet hindered by suits, their roles in court, their complicated history…and Phoenix felt ready to shed all of it in this moment.

Miles broke away and leaned in, his lips so close to Phoenix's ear that he could feel his enveloping warm breath as he whispered, "Not here. Not like this." The words hit the former attorney in the pit of his stomach, his body still possessed and consumed that it practically screamed _Yes! Here! Now! How can you possibly fucking wait?!_

Phoenix took a deep breath as Miles leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go home, Wright. We should have that talk."


	8. Chapter 8: Concession

Hi, it's been quite a while since I've updated and this is definitely a shorter chapter than usual. I've been feeling stuck, but felt the push to write this week. Comments and suggestions are most appreciated!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Concession_**

Silence filled the room like a heady perfume, interrupted only by murmurs of the wind and occasional sips of tea. The men sat several inches apart, avoiding passing looks and physical contact. _I know I proposed that we discuss this, but both of us seem to be faltering… Does he feel ashamed? Even though it was inevitable? Perhaps a gesture of good faith is in order…_ Edgeworth hesitated before gingerly scooting closer to his companion on the sofa, his deft, graceful fingers wrapping around Phoenix's left hand, maintaining a serious expression nonetheless. He heard a sharp intake of breath accompanied by the hand clutching his own tightly, warmth radiating between them like they were parts of an electrical cable miraculously rejoined and repaired.

The former attorney finally met his eyes, eyebrows drawn in unease and lips parting in hesitation before shattering the silence. "Um, the stairwell…we both wanted that, right?"

"Wright, I thought my consent was relatively clear, but if you prefer a verbal 'yes' or 'no' the next time—"

"No, no, it's fine I… I just wanted to be sure."

Edgeworth's eyes searched Phoenix's, smirking at his almost-boyish fumbling for words, not so unlike their conversations when they were younger…or his inconsistent defense, for that matter.

The former attorney glumly muttered, "I'm not sure either of us have a lot of experience with these kinds of relationships…"

 _How dare he suggest…_ Edgeworth shook his head and dissented, "I will have you know that I have been approached and pursued numerous times—"

Phoenix cut him off with a dry chuckle. "But you didn't go through with it! Which is what makes this kind of special, right?"

Before Edgeworth could rebuff him, the former attorney turned slightly, his head resting against his rival-friend's shoulder, his other hand gently enveloping the prosecutor's arm. _As clumsy and unrefined as you can be, your charm is undeniable._ Almost instinctually, Edgeworth's lips gently brushed his companion's forehead, feeling the heat of his flushed skin against his mouth and quickly retreating.

"You should be careful with what you start with me. You know I'll make you keep going until the end, finding the truth, just like everything else." Phoenix squeezed the prosecutor's arm as a grin laced his words, lending them an ardent edge the latter simply could not ignore.

Edgeworth stiffened, remarking drily, "Oh so that's what your plan was in the stairwell…exchanging truths? You intended to continue?"

The former attorney issued a quiet laugh, his warm breath dancing against the prosecutor's neck before his lips pressed against the latter's clean-shaven jaw. Edgeworth felt his eyes become soft-lidded before regaining composure, pushing away thoughts of the myriad ways Phoenix might have sought their shared carnal truth.

"Miles, if you hadn't called for a recess, you definitely would have lost…or won? I'm not sure…"

 _So, this is breadth, the range, of Wright's flirtation, is it?_

Edgeworth cleared his throat reflexively, reining in his meandering consciousness from considering how many steps it would be to the nearest bedroom, how quickly he could undress this vexing rival-friend…He swiftly withdrew his hand and scooted over to his left, glowering as he retorted, "Wright! I said we needed to talk before we can even consider…"

His companion pouted before positing, "Hasn't it been long enough? What is there to worry about now? I won't be the defense attorney in any of your cases for a while…maybe never again."

Brushing his hair away from his forehead in frustration, Edgeworth redirected, "I don't know how to feel about pursuing a relationship with someone who's so reckless with their career, their own life."

"You don't mean…this again?"

Leaning away, the prosecutor glowered as he bit back, "You volunteered to play against Corbeau undercover…without any thought to how I might react to such a situation…this man is no mafia pawn, not like Furio Tigre nor any of those hoodlums at Borscht Bowl Club..."

"Miles…"

 _Idiot…how could you possibly understand the severity of the situation? How do you expect me to give into someone so impulsive and insensitive?_

However, before the silver-haired man could respond, his companion descended to his knees in front of him. Instead of pleading, those blue eyes darkened in determination…that look in court that almost always foreshadowed a losing case for the prosecutor. While Edgeworth clenched his jaw and remained silent, he felt serpentine unease stirring in his stomach.

Phoenix's gaze remained direct while he bit his lip. "Wow, Miles…when you worry about me, you're even more irresistible."

Edgeworth scoffed, "Worrying about an impetuous imbecile like you… always winning by some mindless stroke of luck anyway."

"Oh, I don't know, Edgeworth… I haven't been in court for a while now, but I think I still have a few tricks to draw out your truth…I think I want all of it right now…" While the former attorney's eyes blazed confidently, his cheeks flushed, giving that self-assured smile of a well-landed bluff.

 _Don't tell me that was your attempt at innuendo…_

Suddenly, the spiky-haired companion continued by forcefully parting the prosecutor's legs with his hands.

"Wr-Wright!"

Phoenix's smile deepened as his hands firmly slid upwards along Edgeworth's inner thighs, causing the prosecutor's brow to furrow and his jaw to slacken in shock. _Please, not like this, not now…_ Edgeworth's hands clenched his companion's wrists, knuckles white, but his grasp was not quite tight enough to disguise his trembling.

"You know me by now, Miles…if I need the truth, if I need to prove my case, I'll do anything… _anything_ to get there."

 _How could I forget…_ Edgeworth felt himself throbbing and dug his nails into Phoenix's wrists to maintain his composure while the latter maintained his grasp.

Eyes glazed with hunger, the former attorney's voice lowered almost dangerously, "It's over, Edgeworth…what happened to working together to find the truth? Why are you stopping me?"

The prosecutor drew in his breath violently before swallowing, failing to retrieve a dry or cutting remark to abort Phoenix's mission. Distracted in that moment, his face contorted when Phoenix's firm hand ascended his thigh completely and the throbbing exacerbated. Edgeworth's hips involuntarily thrust forward, his long fingers pressed into the back of his companion's hand.

"That's it, Miles…that's the 'in' I was looking for…" Phoenix focus shifted to a place between Edgeworth's thighs, his hand massaging slowly, probing and coaxing for a response he would most certainly achieve. The silver-haired man whimpered as he began to twitch.

"Wright, you don't have to...have you even done—"

"No, but I've pictured you doing this to me many, many times…you won't let me go astray anyway, will you?" _Dear god._ As Edgeworth sighed weakly, shuddering breaths betrayed, his companion easily unbuttoned the trousers, one-handed, before slowly pulling down the slider of the zipper, exposing the source of twitching shrouded in black boxer-briefs which sat low on the prosecutor's hips. Phoenix's eyes returned upward, heavy-lidded and now practically starving in Edgeworth's estimation.

"This is one of my finer suits, Wright," Edgeworth protested quietly, his resolve contradicted by his shaking thighs.

A mischievous grin lit up his companion's face, his sapphire eyes glittering in anticipation. "I won't make a mess." Phoenix's body extended as he raised himself to balance on his knees, one hand remaining between Edgeworth's thighs, the other pulling him by the neck for a kiss. The prosecutor let out a groan as he felt their tongues gently massaging and seeking each other out passionately. The prosecutor could not restrain himself from anticipating how his companion would use his mouth to draw him out. Eyes shut, the images he had pushed away numerous times played vividly behind his eyelids, the rival-friend on his knees, in his car, sprawled across his bed with that insatiable look…

Long fingers entwined in the spikes as he fell into the kiss, his thighs instinctually spread further. The prosecutor barely noted the hand undoing his cravat and dress shirt before the former attorney pulled away, sitting on his knees again as his ravenous gaze roamed over the exposed pale, lithe, and hewn torso, akin to marble. Phoenix bit his lips as he paused on the V-lines disappearing beneath the black fabric. The former attorney leaned in, hooking his fingers into the underwear's elastic beneath the trousers, apparently prepared to pull it all down in one fell swoop. However, his hands tensely lingered as his eyes sought out the prosecutor's.

The voice challenged raspily, "What's the matter, Wright? Are you not done devouring me with your eyes?" Edgeworth felt irritated and self-conscious at this sudden intimacy, as well as afraid that his rival-friend, the one he had begrudgingly fantasized about and pined for, would suddenly cease this frighteningly pleasurable inquisition.

Phoenix blushed as he chuckled lightly, "I guess I wasn't so off when I imagined you like this…um…do you object to this inquiry?" His lips curved sheepishly as his fingers ran along the elastic.

Edgeworth winced before relaxing, his hand cupping his companion's cheek and responding in an almost-whisper, "I'll allow it."

The former attorney slowly nodded as the prosecutor raised his hips, capitalizing on the opportunity to continue his pursuit, partially disrobing his companion. Edgeworth's face contorted severely, his eyes falling to the side, both anticipating and dreading Phoenix's reaction. His gaze slowly returning to the man between his knees, he absorbed the latter's eyes trained on his cock, now glistening and twitching with greater frequency.

 _Phoenix, you don't have to—_

His companion's deft fingers wrapped gently around his shaft, dark blue eyes glazing over as he gasped. As he began to stroke upward, Edgeworth's head fell back, eyes unfocused as he fought back a prolonged groan, his hands clutching Phoenix's hair, tempted to pull his companion's lips closer, but maintaining his self-control by a thread. Instead, the giver leaned forward, his warm breath slowly coating the tip without committing further.

With ragged breath, Edgeworth protested, "Ph-phoenix…what are you…don't…"

Phoenix smiled slightly, his eyes narrowing as his hand paused at the base, "Do you want me to stop, Miles?" He broke into a seductive low laugh as his companion grimaced.

"I'll keep going, but before I let you release your…truth…" Phoenix broke into a lopsided grin at his continued use of the metaphor, "I want to hear why you're worried…and that you won't interfere with my role in the sting operation."

 _How dare you, Wright?! Using this first time as a bartering chip!_

Edgeworth scoffed, "Phoenix—"

But his utterance devolved into a lewd moan he barely recognized, ripples of shock and pleasure radiating through his body, the long-craved warmth and moisture of the former attorney's mouth slowly grazing over the tip, his tongue running like a current underneath and around his skin. He twitched again as their gaze reconnected, forced to acknowledge the lust in his rival-friend's eyes as that soft, encouraging mouth sophomorically yet tantalizingly explored his weaknesses. Phoenix's fingers trailed upwards, grazing his companion's pert nipples, as he sucked deeply, earning another desperate groan. The spiky-haired companion paused, slowly drawing his mouth off with a gentle pop.

"What was our agreement, Miles? I can't keep going unless—"

 _This was a terrible idea, I cannot believe I flew you in just to…_

Edgeworth clutched the raven hair, hips nearly bucking. "Phoenix…of c-course I care…and I was worried…p-please…"

"Why?" The former attorney teased.

A mix of a gasp and low growl escaped before he powered through, "You're finally back in my life…I don't want to lose this…I don't want you to…"

"What else?" Mischievous grin.

His eyebrows drew together as he nearly whispered, "Ph-phoenix…be reasonable…"

Phoenix blinked a couple of times, his low voice skirting in, "Hmmm, I bet Trucy will be heading home soon and you won't be able to…"

 _You manipulative…_

Edgeworth clenched his eyes shut before acquiescing, "Wright, participate in the sting…I'll call Lang myself to confirm, just please…"

Impishness fell away from Phoenix's face as his mouth eagerly returned, hollowing his cheeks as he took in his companion deeper, breathing heavily as if this was the main course he waited to savor after the appetizer that was Edgeworth's coerced agreement. The prosecutor held the dark hair in a vice grip, biting his inner cheek hard enough that he may have tasted blood, relishing the aching expression on his rival-friend's face.

 _Perhaps I'm learning some of your truths now, Wright…_

The thoughts and words in his mind devolved into nothing as waves of sensation washed over him in quick succession, nearly drowning as if Phoenix held him underwater without a chance to recover, to reclaim any control.

"Wr-wright, stop, I'm…I can't—"

Phoenix stubbornly responded with a hum, his mouth advancing further such that Edgeworth nearly felt him gag. The prosecutor smiled slightly, wondering if he would have attempted to penetrate the former attorney this way during frustrating court recesses, so overwhelmed with the thought of ruining those blue suits that his hips automatically thrusted forward. Phoenix winced, holding Edgeworth's hips down, before issuing an encouraging, low moan. Edgeworth's eyes clenched shut as everything went white, unable to rein in his response and reaction any longer. He relished the dull ache, his eyes finally returning to Phoenix on the floor…Phoenix who had finally stopped drinking him in, his face still flushed as he rose from the floor shaking.

Edgeworth, catching his breath, gently grasped his rival-friend's wrist. "Please…let me…"

Phoenix handed him the phone instead with an exhausted smile.

"Make the call. Reward me when we get the evidence."


End file.
